Wing Me
by Eharyn
Summary: A brand new start:Max has no wings...until she meets Fang. Max is living a normal life until a new student, Fang arrives and appears to have wings. They have feelings for each other, and the lab finds out. Find out what happens and review! Faxness! Eharyn
1. Chapter 1

Max's P.O.V.

It was just another day at school. No wait, the only abnormal thing was that we were having a new student at our school. I woke up from a pretty nice dream about chocolate hot fudge sundae…bad Max, what if someone sees you drooling?

I flung myself from the bed (due to my mom's yelling, not of my own enthusiasm; it just never works that way) and got into the shower.

School was pretty normal for me. I got okay grades, I have a lot of hi-friends, but the only thing supposedly 'abnormal' about me was that: I've never gone out with a guy.

It seems that girls at this school have their own permanent records of the guys they go out with. Whatever.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight-fit blue shirt.

"You're going to be late Max!" I heard my mom's oh-so familiar yelling from downstairs. I raced down bounding along with my backpack. "Do you want me to drive you there today?" she asked once I reached downstairs.

Come on, it's high school. "No thanks mom, I'm walking there with Hannah, remember?" I reminded her with a look. I brushed my hair once again as I stared into the hand held mirror.

"Okay then. Always stick together. I can't pick you up after school, you know that…so, walk home with Hannah. Just call me if she can't," my mom said since what felt like the 100th time starting from yesterday. I nodded hastily and headed out the door.

"Hey Hannah!" I yelled and ran down the street where I found her squinting at the up coming sun and seeing me.

"Max! I've been waiting _forever_. You slow person," she jokingly exaggerated the time as we both walked down the cool morning side walk.

"So, did you hear that the new student is a guy?" she asked trying to cover her obvious consideration. I nodded knowingly.

"Yeah. What about him?" Only in a school so small would we all know and care about the new student.

"So, I like heard that like he's cute!" she squealed finally peeling her uneasily concealed mask of sincerity. I groaned.

"Are you planning to go out with him?" I asked knowing that she would try anyway. Hannah wasn't _that_, I told her already, but since the day I said her curls looked awesome, she couldn't stop trying to hook up with every guy.

"No. I was wondering if you were. I mean, Max, I already know like six guys who are dying to go out with you. You've crushed all their hearts," she said with some hard time. She had this whole 'I hate you Max when it comes to guys' problem.

"I didn't crush their hearts! I was preparing their weak hearts for better standards than me." I said as I stuck my nose up high and walked a little faster.

"Whatever," she muttered.

A good twenty minutes later, we arrived at the school under the tense atmosphere of anxiety and hopes for the new student.

I was talking to some of my friends, when I heard a sudden clamor of murmurs coming from the general direction of the parking lot. Oh. He must have arrived.

I couldn't see him as well as I hoped. Wait a minute, why did I care? Anyways, I couldn't see him because everyone was all over him trying to talk to him, making him claustrophobic.

I noticed that he felt claustrophobic because I caught a glimpse from his dark eyes that quickly found mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's P.O.V

I only caught his eyes though, never got to see the full oh-so good looking guy. I walked on ignoring the fluttering butterfly marching band that had occurred when he looked straight at me.

My first period class was English. I liked my English teacher. She was middle aged, understood how other people felt, and was single her whole life.

A lot of people were late to class because they were 'busy'. What was the sudden reaction about the new kid about? I busied myself copying down the daily agenda of our homework.

Hannah sat in her usual seat next to me, but kept on sending me notes.

_OMG! I saw him and he was like so hot! Did u c him?_

I sighed frustrated not because she was sending me notes, but because I felt 'abnormal'. I was 'absurdly' using that word a lot today.

**No. I didn't see him. Nice to know. **

She rolled her eyes dramatically as if to say, "Oh silly Max."

_Don't worry, I bet he won't get a lot of girls. Or at least not as much as you get guys. _

Of course I knew. I knew it because a lot of guys usually stared at me strangely when I walked to the front of the class, when I raise my arms and I'm wearing a short shirt, or when I'm at gym, and I sprain my ankle and I need a lift to the nurse.

But the thing was that: it was all redundant for me.

**You're weird. **

I simply stated the truth, not wanting to elaborate on such a broad classification.

_Look, I bet he has a class with you._

That was unexpected. I quizzically read the note for the second time. I finally managed to pick up my pencil and scribble something.

**Why do you say that?**

She gave me that look again and tapped her head.

_I heard he's pretty smart for a new kid. And one thing I know, you're pretty nerdy. _

Nerdy? Was that supposed to be an insult.

**That wasn't much of a diss. **

I tried to focus on the board and the teacher, but the thought of having him gave me an uneasy feeling. Why was I reacting this way? Another guy, big deal.

_Whatever. Some times, you're hard 2 talk 2, Max. _

I didn't reply back to that one. My first period class ended and I scuttled to my second period which was Biology having no idea that I would see _him_.

As I was walking out of my seat, Johnny a.k.a. the 'popular dude' came up to me with a flirtatious smile. I flinched at the sight. I mean, he never got to the point where he impressed me, then again, none of the male population tended to.

"Hi Johnny," I said casually not wanting to set up the awkward moment. We were walking together in the hallways now and some people were staring at us. Johnny moved closer and walked closer to me which made me involuntarily move a little to the other side.

"Hey Max. How was your weekend?" he asked…casually. I hoped.

"It was fine. How about you?" Sometimes, being polite was hard.

"It was really great. Did you know that there's beach party coming up next week?" he asked.

Was he kidding? Of course I knew! Everyone knew! I acted like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, what about it?" Please no. Please no. Please no.

"Do you want to go there with me?" he said oh-so subtly. I looked up at his tall figure. I have to admit, he was a pretty cute guy.

"Um…I think I'm busy that day, but I'll see." Oh why?! Oh why was I cursed with this horribly 'too nice' disease?

His eyes lost its glint and his face became more lethargic.

"Oh, okay. But let me know what you're going to do. Bye!" he somehow managed to cover up his disappointment and head onto class. Sarah, my other good friend popped up from nowhere and looked at me like I was crazy.

"He just asked you out, and you said no." she stated bluntly.

"Apparently yes," I said with sarcasm.

"I don't get it. Why is the world so unfair?" she muttered the rest to herself as she went in the opposite direction. Tell me about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's P.O.V.

My second period class is biology. Welcome to a cold, freezing room which doesn't have a heating system. I was used to the routine by now. I quickly thrust on my jacket and sat down at my seat.

Then it happened. The bell rang and everything was quiet. I know, it's usually quiet. But today, it was 'weirdly' (still trying on my little thing to not use the word here) quiet. Like something was definitely to be expected.

Science was one of my least favorite subjects, it was probably because I got the worst grades on it. My science teacher, Mr. Martin stood up from his chair and went outside. He came back in with this other guy. A hot guy.

Now you might not know me as well, but that was a big thing coming from me. Big enough you want to record it.

This guy had dark hair dark eyes, and dark everything. People would have assumed him as goth or emo if he didn't give off that aroma of warm feelings. Making you want to get closer to him, talk to him, and find out more about him.

"Hello, before we begin, I want to introduce you our new student this year, his name is…" he trailed off confused and forgetful. He looked towards the new student.

"Nick," he said. Nick? It was a pretty nice name for a human being. (Was I sounding weird? Yes, yes I was.) Nick. That sounded _exactly_ like him. Kind, good-looking, probably smart if Hannah's words weren't cursed.

I looked him over, but then went back to my normal state where I was staring into space.

"Okay, let's see. Sorry Nick, this classroom has a lot of students, so I guess we'll have to put you right there." He said, pointing at me. Wait?! Me?

But no, this wasn't some story where everything happened your way, and that dream guy somehow manages to sit right next to you. Mr. Martin was actually pointing at the empty spot behind me.

Nick didn't say anything as he walked down the aisle. A quiet guy, huh? Hmm…I like it.

Okay, you know what. I think I forgot to take my medicine this morning. What was seriously 'wrong' with me today?!

I tried to keep my thoughts and _emotions_ coherent as his nice…vanilla…? No, it was something else…this nice scent I couldn't recall from all those perfumes I HAD to smell when I had gone shopping with Hannah before…whatever.

He sat behind me fluidly and I couldn't hear a thing. I shifted my shoulders so my hair covered half my face, and slowly turned swiftly a little to the side to see his knuckles white as the artificial light from the ceiling.

What was wrong with him?

"Now, last Friday, we've reviewed over the Unit, and now tomorrow is your final test. I hope you guys are ready because this is going to be one hard test…" my thoughts and attention was divided from the teacher's as I focused on the person sitting behind me.

He looked seriously tense. Tense enough to pass as sick and go home, but I tried to ignore him. Because he didn't matter to me. Right?

Then he noticed me staring at me, and he looked straight at me with an impassive face…at first. But then he smiled nicely, a little bit when he saw me. I scowled and turned back.

I knew it! He was another one of those guys who flirted with all the girls they saw and didn't care about any of them for real.

I think it was just my imagination of his face being surprised at my immediate, impressive, scowl.


	4. Chapter 4

Max's P.O.V.

The Science class continued, and my thoughts kept wondering off to the wrong boundaries. Namely saying: the boundary behind me.

Mr. Martin was dedicating himself to a review for the test we were taking tomorrow, and almost everybody's attention was…behind me.

Some of the guys kept looking at me checking to see if I had suddenly fallen for the guy behind me…Nick. scoff! As if. See? I'm a strong woman, and I will stand for the rights as we…

"Max?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Yes?" I replied innocently. Why was he looking at me funny?

"I think you just crumpled up our review notes for tomorrow's test," he stated sadly. Yes, test reviews were extinct in this school. I looked down to find my fist balled up with a white paper crumpled inside. Oops.

"Oh sorry," I said. Then just for the benefit of the teacher, I added, "May I have another copy after this class?"

He looked sympathetically at me as if he understood my situation.

"Sure. Just don't do that again," he said with a smug grin. Was that supposed to be funny? I nodded gravely as if marching off to a war. And I was. To the back of my seat, again.

Science was the longest class I had had ever in my whole entire occupation as a student. It finally ended, and before I could finish gathering up my books, Nick was already out of his seat and going past me, manumitting that familiar scent.

I grabbed my books. He was walking out the door once I had reached the teacher.

"Sorry for giving you so much trouble, Mr. Martin." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's fine, Max. And I just know you're going to do fine on the test." Of course. It was obvious my 'nerdy' (as stated by Hannah) reputation was soon to reach the teachers as well.

He handed me another copy, and I took it from him and left saying thank you.

Once I stepped out the door, I saw…Nick. No, I didn't see him, I was up to his shoulders, and I bumped into him balistically. What was he, a rock? I bounced off his stone hard chest and almost fell, but he instantly gripped my elbow and steadied me.

I shrugged off a little too harshly and gathered my thoughts enough to say,

"Sorry." I was going to dramatically sweep out of that awkward moment and go away before he…


	5. Chapter 5

Max's P.O.V.

I was going to sweep away dramatically away from this awkward moment before he…

"Are you mad at me?" his voice was low like many other guys' but they were soft and kind filled with sincerity.

I stopped from my angry stomping to turn around a little bit to look at him. Not the face…I tried to not look at his face…grr.

"First of all, I wasn't happy at you," I snapped. I know, I'm strange that way. Usually, when a person likes another person, they do all this flutter eyes, look under thing…

"Who said you are," he suddenly seemed to have gained my hint of being angry, and turned himself into a similar mood.

"You were clearly implying," I said icily, but it didn't come out as I had hoped. There wasn't enough anger to show him my will power. My eyes were glued to his dark ones as my minds were glued to heterogeneous thoughts.

"No I wasn't. I was just asking," he was now back to his 'sorry' mode.

"Whatever. My point was that I'm sorry I bumped into you, okay?" I just wanted to make that clear. I didn't like saying sorry for such small thing, plus it's him who should say sorry for having such muscled tone to his…chest.

"It's fine. Bye," he said lifting his hands up a little bit surprising me. Okay, seriously, was he bipolar? (bipolar meaning a disease with sudden mood swings) He just stood there waiting for me to say something. And so unlike me, I blushed. Yes, blushed! Write it down people!

"Bye," I muttered half heartedly (well, more like whole heartedly and a fraction) as I lifted my hand to say bye and my feet moving simultaneously.

I could feel his gaze boring into my back, but I continued walking. I suddenly felt self conscious like I needed to walk a little straighter, keep my steps equal, and my hair a little to the side.

"Wait!" he called. So he was still there…

I stopped and turned around quickly betraying my plan of ignoring him.

"Yes?"

"My name's Nick. What's your name?" he asked. Wow. Was he really interrogating me?

"Max."

"Oh. That's an unusual name. Is it short for…Maximum?" Whoah. How in the world of this good lord's did he know?

He must have known I looked a little taken back.

"Is it Maxine then?" he questioned surprised by my reaction.

"N-no…it's Maximum. How did you know?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's just that that was the first word that popped into my head when I saw you," he replied shrugging his shoulders a little bit.

He said it like there was another meaning to this, like he wanted to say more, but his body was unwilling him to do so. He broke the silence.

"We have to go or we're going to be late for class," he said.

"Right," I replied. I walked away gripping my books tightly. But I dearly wanted to ask him something. Something that had to do with why he had been so claustrophobic. But that wasn't my business. Not at all.

Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn iRock

Fang's P.O.V.

School so far was okay. But very crowded. Why was there only one building designed for so many people? I touched my back trying to make sure my wing wasn't noticeable.

Yes, I have a wing.

Yes, I'm a freak. And today, I think, the only decent person I've met is the girl named Max. I could hear her quiet steps descending down the hallway and my steps that soon broke into a jog as I was late for P.E.

She was beautiful. Really beautiful. She had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that went well with her outfit. Another thing was that she was interesting, fascinating, and easy to talk to.

Her face when she scowled at me for smiling was unforgettable, but her alluring smile was still burned into my fresh memory.

There, when I entered gym, it was a little better. The room was a whole lot bigger, and it had a lot of sports equipments. As usual, I looked around for exit routes making sure of my run-away routine.

And someone's eyes caught mine: Max's.

She was in this class with me as well? I knew I should have been cautious of making relationships. I mean, I have wings. No one was going to be your friend, if you had wings.

My whole life was lonely. I knew no one, and I might as well have lived with birds.

But this Max person was entering my life, and the horrible thing was that I welcomed her intrusion.

I smiled a little bit when I saw her, but not fully. I always felt like I was exposing myself when I smiled too broadly. Some of the girls she was sitting with thought I was smiling at them, and smiled encouragingly back at me to make the first move. As if.

I went and sat behind her again. I liked being close to her, I felt safe. Whoa, did I just say that?

So…gym began.


	6. Chapter 6

Max's P.O.V.

Joy fluttered, and this time, I let it flutter…when I saw Nick.

He entered the gym with his usual powerful stance. He sat behind me giving me a small smile. A lot of guys and girls came around both of us; I guess he already made a lot of friends.

But once again, he looked uncomfortable. Once again, his eyes didn't cease to scan the room, and once again, he looked claustrophobic. I fought the urge to ask him why. It was a perfectly decent gym.

"Nick, you want to be in our basketball team?" Tim asked. Tim was a pretty nice guy; he was also our basketball guy. He rocked at basketball; unfortunately, I was never on his team.

I turned around and smiled at Nick wondering what he would say. But his face was unreadable, he looked confused. What was so confusing about someone asking you about basketball?

"Um…sure," he said. "But I've never played in a team," he quickly added. A girl named Lina, that stupid, annoying Lina had to butt in.

"I really hope you're in _my_ team, Nick," she literally clung to him like…like…grape vines, or whatever.

I rolled my eyes and stared forward to the coaches. Nick must have seen me or something because he laughed uneasily with some forced chuckles. Never a full smile. Never a full laugh.

"Okay, we're going to start with basketball this week. Next week, we're doing soccer," there were some groans and 'yeah!'s as the coach said this. I remained impassive.

"Let's see…" we were then all divided into teams one by one, and guess where I ended up?

No, I didn't end up in a happily ever place where my dream guy always defended our goal for me, by catching me when I fall…

Instead, I ended up in the opposite team of Nick.

It was pretty funny.

Nick apparently, didn't know the rules at all. But his physical sense and his quick learning skills, got him to win for his team by so many goals, I couldn't count.

"You suck at basketball," he commented me as we walked out of gym, him being all sweaty, me being all pouty because I didn't get a chance at all to touch the ball.

I ignored him, giving him an incentive to talk to me again.

"Well, it's the truth. Did you see yourself?" he asked keeping up pace with me as I pretended to walk away from him.

"Come on, seriously, if you come over to my house sometime, I can teach you," he stated matter of factly. I wanted to believe this so much. I wanted to believe that he was asking me out.

But he wasn't. He said it so light heartedly that it was close to a joke.

"Where do you live?" I blurted out without thinking. It was so easy to talk to him, he gave people ease.

Forget about ease. He suddenly went rigid as my stupid locker, as were standing in front of it right now. I looked up at him to see his eyes gazing into an unknown twilight zone.

What was happening to him? Had I gone past a carefully composed line where I asked something too private? I didn't want to lose the moment we had right now. He completely ignored me. His jaws clenched together and his eyes were scanning for something. Then his eyes came up on my figure before I could say anything else.

I felt uncomfortable under his pressuring gaze up and down my body.

"Nick?" my voice crumpled a little bit. I was a total wimp.

"Fine, ignore me. What class do you have next?" I asked quickly trying to avoid this subject.

"I have English," he managed to say through his tightly set teeth. I let out a sigh of relief to know he hadn't died frozen like that.

The rest of the way, I thought of my questions carefully and managed to not freeze him again.

People stared at us in the hallway as we walked together side by side. I even saw Johnny…flirting with Hannah. Oh what the heck.

We had a lot to talk about. And somehow, we'd arrived on the topic…my least favorite topic.

"You've _never_ gone out with anyone? _Never?_" he found it hard to believe.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked with a small grin appearing on my face.

"Hard to believe," he said. I also realized he spoke little as possible or none at all. He was a barren shield, a wall made out of bricks, hard to get through.

"Have you?" I asked. It was private, but not as.

"No," he said immediately, a little too immediately.

"I find that hard to believe." I used his previous words. "I mean, my friend Hannah is in love with you. All the girls are…" I trailed off not wanting to make the point into such priority.

"Oh really?" he seemed to have recovered himself from before. Was that a smile? "I dare you to go out with someone," he said suddenly. Hmm…he was getting difficult.

"Why?" I asked. I thought that would catch him, but he answered back as if having had this all written down.

"Because, you need a life," he said. Oh no he didn't. What did _he_ know?

"A life? I already have a life, thank you very much. Plus, I'm already going to the beach party next week." I stated without thinking…again. But I was, now.

His dark eyebrows rose as he looked incredulously at me.

"You?"

"Why? Is that hard to believe?" I asked.

He laughed easily.

"No, you are that type." He had said that on purpose to get me mad, and I wasn't going to fall for it. Instead, I went on a different battle tactic.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I just arrived here though," he retorted. I scoffed dramatically.

"You need a life," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Max's P.O.V.

After school finally ended, I found Hannah standing and leaning against my locker talking to the oh-so _second_ famous Johnny.

"Oh hey, Max." She said casually.

"Hey Hannah, hey Johnny," I replied trying to avoid Johnny's eyes. Apparently, I didn't' need to. He was ostentatiously continuing to stare at Hannah, all just to get me aggravated. Didn't he have anything else better to do? Such as sticking his head in a toilet?!

I angry opened my locker and got my stuff out all ready to go home to my peaceful cherry red couch. Yes, I'm 'weird' that way.

"Hannah, let's go," I said.

"Sorry, I'm not walking home today," she said. I was startled, just this morning she said…oh no, this Johnny guy was influencing her, straight to the fiery pits of Hades.

"Why not?" I asked trying to sound to cared.

"Because Johnny's driving me home today," she said truthfully; not a sorry gleam in her eyes. I stopped my jaws from dropping composing myself.

"Fine," I said.

"Hey, Max! I'll walk with you tomorrow!" she yelled. Yeah right, I'll walk with her tomorrow after she gets a zero on the biology quiz that is!

Johnny and Hannah were laughing as soon as I had left their presence.

I had to call my mom, but then again, I could walk home by myself, I mean, how much harm could it do?

It wasn't all sunny, and it was a bit cloudy…okay, fine, it looked like it was going to rain. But definitely not in twenty minutes.

I swung my lumpy backpack full of homework and text books onto my back and left saying bye to some of my friends. Real friends, mind you.

I had random thoughts going through my head, such as how mad I was at Hannah and that…that…insignificant creature. But most of all, Nick. I didn't know why, but every second he wasn't there with me either staring or talking, I felt like I was wasting valuable time. I really wanted to talk to him right now…which brought me to the topic of the…dun dun dun! Beach party.

What was I going to do? I had said something or more like blurted something I didn't intend to and now I ended up in the corner. But I didn't NEED to go, I mean, I could just pretend I was sick or something. Yeah, that's the plan. For now.

My les started burning and I really wanted to give up walking. Why did home seem so far away when I was walking back? I swear I could have taken upon any offer if anyone asked me if I wanted to ride in their wagon or whatever.

Finally, the clouds brimmed over to the last of its ephemeral patience and there was a hint of rain.

I decided to walk around the alleys with wide roofs so I wouldn't get myself wet.

"Hey!" some gruff voice called behind me. I whirled around on my heels hoping it was one of my friends. But the voice wasn't familiar at all, and I was suddenly feeling like a wimp cowering back to my little corner again.

I ignored it and kept on furiously walking away from the voice. Maybe my hearing wasn't as well as I had expected. Some tall gangly looking guys stood in front of me now.

"Hey! Where you going?" I scowled (I was getting better at it) and tried to ignore them by walking the other direction although it wasn't my home.

"Come on, it's about to rain anyway," the same voice repeated.

"Yeah, come with us!" I know, a normal person would have screamed, ran away, done something. But I stupidly stood there facing them and not walking. I had read a lot of these situations in books before, where their dream guys would come and rescue them…

"Don't touch me," I managed to mutter. The wind was getting colder, and they were right: rain was starting to fall drop by drop.

"That's one nice looking…" I drained out his last words by gripping onto my backpack straps tighter.

That's when I blew up. I ran as fast as I could, around and around, somewhere far away…but that place unfortunately happened to be a corner, a mouse corner.

"Come on, you want a nice warm place?" a different guy said and they cackled their laughter's into the hard pouring rain.

They were surrounding me now, with their arms wide open like barriers and me, a weak cowardly little me, a girl of age 14.

Another part of my mind yelled something: are you just going to stand there and let the idiotic male population dominate you like that?! Yeah, it would have been funny and other time.

"You get near me, and I swear I'll kick your " I said menacingly. I went into some sort of fighting stance with my fists locked up into little lethal weapons. My legs were spread apart although my jeans were soaked and stuck to me. My shirt was too by the way.

"Aww," they moaned at the same time. Ew, disgusting.

"Max? What are you doing?" A familiar voice rose from somewhere. Somewhere I couldn't recall, because at the same time, one of the guys lunged forward and pinned me to the wall behind me, a brick wall where my wet matted hair banged against the bricks.

_**Author's Note: Thank you for all you faithful reviewers, it makes me really happy to know that my weird story is being read: **_

_**Meepisms, Shortval27, **__**maxridefanakakat, LOL-nijas stole my homework…, cOOkiewriteR303, Fang's girl 4ever, and everyone else that I really want to mention right now! You guys are my light at the end of a dark, damp tunnel. Lol**_

_**Keep up the great reviews! **_

_**I will name your pen name in the next fan fic!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Max's P.O.V.

One of the guys lunged at me where first, my eyes started seeing spots at the sudden movement against something brick hard. Literally.

I let out a squeal. He started violently putting his hands up to my shoulders and taking my backpack off at first, then he was leaning in closer and I could seriously smell the alcohol rubbing off of him. I gagged and then the guy fell to the ground.

No one told me I had such power. I fell to the ground limply like paper, then realized my head was bleeding a little bit at the back, and it hurt like crap.

I looked around me trying to find the source of the unimaginably strong person who just threw that guy right off of me. I saw no one.

I looked behind me and saw a huge hole branded onto the brick wall. A hole, and it wasn't just any hole, it was a hole made by a fist. I gasped, surprised at someone's such power. What the was that?

"Hello?" I croaked. I was tired I was wet I was scared I was in pain and most importantly…I was hungry. You can never do anything right in an empty stomach, I could have kicked that guy's head right off that toothpick neck if I hadn't been hungry…

"Max?" there was that voice again. I looked around one more time. Was I that insane?

No. No, apparently I wasn't. I rubbed my eyes, my head was super dizzy and everything appeared to be spinning. Then I saw him…and her.

"Johnny? What are you doing here? Hannah?" I asked listening to my own crazy words.

"Max, oh my gosh! What happened? What are you doing in the rain?" Hannah squealed as she ran over to me. Johnny walked over with a strange expression on his face. Was he in on this?

"Are you okay?" she asked panicking groping her hands around wildly around me trying to help somehow. That triggered me.

"I'm fine. Why do _you_ care?" then I quickly turned to Johnny and before I could say something, gratitude filled my heart: "Did you just do that?" I asked.

"Do what? I was way over there," he said.

Forget about the gratitude.

"Then who was it?" I mostly muttered to myself. I was right now drowning in my own shoes, wet, shivering, cold, and…hungry.

"Who was what?" Hannah asked alarmed, she was now picking my backpack off the damp ground.

"That guy…person," the miraculous light who saved my life.

"I think you've gone crazy," said Hannah. Johnny lost interest.

"I hope you get better Max, bye." Okay, what was his problem?

He left scraping his feet against the ground. Hannah came near me hugging me.

"Let's go home," she said.

"Yes, lets." I said unthinkingly. Go home leaving myself to drown in my own curiosities of figuring out that person.


	9. Chapter 9

Fang's P.O.V.

Oh, that hurt like CRAP!!! Even for me. I had already cleaned out my brick bits out of my fist, but still even my fast healing skills didn't work as well.

"Fang, I can't believe you did that all for a girl," Gazzy said disapprovingly. I shrugged I really didn't have a good enough explanation for myself.

"Don't worry Gazzy, you'll understand someday," Iggy said nudging me on my ribs. I glared at him. He's blind. You see the logic there?

"Fang's glaring you like he's going to bite you Iggy," Angel said sweetly. Sometimes, I just love that girl. Did I just use the 'L' word? Shame.

"Oh my gosh Fang, I think this is going to take some time to heal," Nudge said. Whoah, one sentence. "I mean, I can just feel what Kelsey would have felt like if I was in her shoes. I mean, this guy suddenly throws another thug out of your way, then he miraculously punches the brick wall, and then he runs and flies away without any trace of…" Iggy stopped her. Thank god. I told them the girl's name was Kelsey. They didn't need to know.

After Nudge helped me, we were all sitting in the hotel living room just sitting and reading through some map coordinates.

"Fang? Aren't you going to ask me how my day at school was?" Angel asked, her voice was filled with sorrow. I turned to look at her. Was I supposed to?

"Er…how was your day?" I asked finally. Her eyes didn't change, they still stayed dark.

"I want to go away from here," she stated bluntly. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Even Nudge.

"Why? We're perfectly fine here. My teacher loves me! She says that I'm the star student in my class, and no one can notice that I have wings. I'm doing a good job, right Fang?" Nudge said it so fast I had to take some time to comprehend.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded. It's not always like that you know.

"I had a dream…" she started. But the tight atmosphere told us she wasn't done. "Jeb came into my dream…but it felt so real. He said there is a girl about your age Fang, that needs our help. He said she is kind of like us. He told us to bring her to the lab, and he could help her." She paused and looked up at us.

"Why should we trust Jeb?" I asked disgusted. "He's the one who made us like this!" I was out of temper now. Everyone stared at me, I was rarely out of control. I closed my eyes and gestured a hand for Angel to continue.

"He told us to look for her, and to bring her over there. He said he could help her. And I think we should listen to him for the first time. This seems so real, and it's not like we have the power to help the girl…" Angel didn't dare end. I was standing up now.

"It— was— just— a— dream," I finally said.

"No! You don't understand Fang, Jeb was literally begging me to save the girl. She was in pain, great pain. How are we going to help her?" Angel asked her voice full of sorrow and guilt. I couldn't stand it.

"Jeb is the one who did this to us Angel, understand the concept. He wouldn't help us in any way. And if he did this to us, why would he help a mere girl in pain?!" I was roaring now, and the little kids were curling in to themselves. I had scared them.

I angrily walked out of the room. The hallway of the hotel was narrow and no one was here. I wished my life wasn't this way. I wished I didn't have wings. I wished I lived a normal life with normal parents and normal friends. Friend…I wished I could talk to Max.

"Fang?" Angel asked quietly from behind me. I ignored her. She was six. She should understand that someone is out there trying to kill us.

"I understand. But this is a different case, Fang." She said.

"Jeb also said the girl's name," Angel whispered. I sighed frustrated and ran fingers through my hair.

"What is it Angel?" I asked through gritted teeth knowing she was itching to tell me.

"It's Max. Weird name isn't it? But I wouldn't really say that…your name is Fang." She stopped ranting nervously.

A thought struck me first thing when I heard that one syllable name.

"Fang? Do you know Max? How? Are you keeping a secret away from the flock?" Angel asked changing her cute posture.

I didn't answer her. I was busy trying to comprehend things myself. Wait, Max? _The_ Max? The Max that I like? The Max at the school, that small building where everyone is gathered?

Angel gasped. "Max goes to your school?! Well, that's great! We can make friends with her and take her to the…you know where…"

"Exactly. We don't want to take her to a place where it is named 'you know where'," I retorted back angrily. Iggy stepped out just at the right time.

"What's going on?" he asked summing everything up.

"Fang knows the girl in my dream. Her name's Max." Angel said oh-so subtly.

"You do? Dude, let's leave now then."

"What?! You want to go back there too?" I asked testing his sanity.

"No…but there was another part to the dream…" Iggy stopped shifting nervously foot to foot.

"What is it? Angel tell me," I demanded.

"Jeb said that…if we bring Max to him and he can help save her because he loves her, he said…he will cure Iggy," she said. Cure Iggy? Of course, Iggy's blindness.

Now it was getting difficult. Was I going to think for the one person I have lived my entire life with and who always hated being disable with being blind, or the person I had just met today and I loved?

"Um…" intelligent, Fang. Very intelligent I told myself.

"Are you deliberating?" Iggy asked frustrated by my obvious hesitation. "Are you saying you don't want me to see again?! Because you guys want to feel useful around here, and if there is no one who can't see, you'll feel completely useless? Fine, go chase your girlfriend or whatever!" Iggy stepped back inside slamming the door so hard it could break right off the hinges.

My head was breaking apart, and so was my life. I blamed it all at the white coats. Yeah, that's what I did every time I needed to blame someone. But it didn't soothe me any more than this.

First thing was first. I was going to talk to Max, hear her voice. And maybe that would clear my thoughts.

Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn iRock

Max's P.O.V.

When I came back home, and I said 'bye' to Hannah, I was glad to be by myself. The house empty, and my mom was luckily not home. My dad was coming home soon though. Ouch. My head hurt, and it was hard to balance myself upright.

I found some medicines to take for the headache, and I cleaned the wound with difficulty. It was bleeding a little bit…fortunately. I hated having long hair, it got in the way when you had a head injury. But then again, it wasn't every day you got one.

Finally, I was settled down and getting myself a bit of dinner and trying to set up the table before my parents came like a good little daughter would, when suddenly, a huge head throttle came, and I had to lie down.

I lay down, and before I could think about anything else, I was dreaming of a nice hot fudge sundae.

_**Author's Note: Thank you guys for so many reviews! I love you all!!! **_

_**You don't know how thankful I am because you clicked one button and took your time to say some nice words that mean everything to me. **_

_**I need more reviews! For those of you already reviewing, thank you! For those of you who have just finished reading my story, please review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Max's P.O.V.

The next day, or at least I thought it was the next day, I woke up to find two pairs of scared eyes staring down at me. My parents. Of course.

"Max! What happened?!" my mom shouted in my ear. Ow.

"Nothing mom. Everything's fine," I reassured her. My dad was holding a pack of ice in his hands.

"Do you need this?" he asked.

"Wait, how do you know my head hurts like crap?" I asked. My mom stared at me for talking to my dad by using that word. Yep, a mom all the way.

"You have a blood clot at the back of your head." He said calmly.

"Max, what happened?" my mom asked in a deadly tone.

"Okay, see…after school, I was going to call you, but I thought I'd just walk home, because I didn't want to bother you. You know mom, you do all this work for us to support our family. I didn't want to call dad either. He is always tired, and I didn't want to be the cause of it…" that's it, Max. Keep it up, I told myself.

"Then, I fell ballistically to the slipping ground, apparently having to have a head injury after that unfortunate event." I ended dramatically sitting up and rubbing my hands together as if in a buffet.

"Max, you should have called us." My mom said rubbing my back. I nodded, I felt like I had an imaginary halo floating above my head. I thought I would barf at my own cliché.

"Anyways, it's late. Go to your room and have a nice deep sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning," my mom said. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already 11:00p.m. For once, I didn't argue about going to school.

There was someone I needed to talk to.

I know…it's weird to suspect that a guy you just met that day saved your life by punching a brick wall, but it was the best I had. Nick was strong, that was true. I remembered the sturdy body I had bumped into that day. More like today.

"Good night, Dad. Good night, Mom." I said, and retreated back to my room. I sighed and I easily fell asleep again even though I had already slept today.

(Next day)

Fang's P.O.V.

I tried my best. I really did. My hand was wrapped tightly around with black bandages. Nudge took forever coloring that whole thing black with markers. But every where I went, I still felt like I was exposing myself. Like every one knew my secret.

I tried to avoid Max as much as possible, although I was dying to talk to her. To see if she was okay from yesterday. I kept my hands in my pocket the whole time, although it hurt for it to be squished in my pocket.

I sat there glumly thinking of the worst fight I had ever had with my flock. Me thinking of Max when there was an opportunity for Iggy to be cured. Call it a crime, but you can't blame me for thinking that someone was going to inject another DNA into us. I mean, look at my wings.

No one in my flock would understand. The first thing they would think of was Iggy being able to see. No one understood the fact that it might be all a trap.

I sighed and opened my book to the page directed. The whole period seemed to last forever, when finally, the bell rang. I was quickly out of my seat, eager to escape this tight-jacket like room.

But this girl…I forgot her name, what was it?

"Hey Nick," she said smiling flirtatiously. I smiled back, more like winced.

"Hey," I said back politely.

"So, you going to the beach party next week?" she asked casually trying to hide any hints of next movements. I could feel the presence of her friends standing back listening to every breath being let out.

"Um…I'm already going with someone else," I was sure she was going to say yes.

"Really?" Oh yes, her name was Katie or something like that. She looked sad, disappointed. Too bad so sad. "Oh…well, I guess I'll see you…there. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. She already said yes," I lied. But I was sure. 99.9 sure. Really.

"Okay. Then, bye!" she said and waved a half hearted wave and left towards the group of giggling girls. I rolled my eyes when they didn't see me and went to second period being more than cautious putting my hand in my pocket.

When I entered the room, I had a mixture of feelings running through me. I felt eager and more than welcome to hear what Max has to say, but then again, I was confuzzled in what to do about my flock.

"Hi Max," I said when she looked up from her notebook. Did I see her wince?

"Hey Nick," she replied smiling. But there was something in her eyes. Was it suspicion? "So, what did you do after school yesterday?" she asked casually, but I could basically read her mind. I played along.

"Nothing. Just stayed home with my family. You?" I fired back.

She shrugged just as a 'normal' person would. "My parents were home late, so I just watched T.V. the whole time," she said. Ooh, she was good at this.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Awkward moment. We shifted uncomfortably in our seats and waited for class to begin. But the teacher was running a little late, and there was more awkward silence.

But then she did something on…purpose or accident, I couldn't tell.

She turned around oh-so suddenly in her seat, and before I could say anything, she dropped her stuff.

I prevented it from happening of course. Just as it was about to fall on the ground, and her mouth fell into a perfect O shape, I caught her things…with my bandaged hand.

I tried to conceal my move by smoothly putting my bandaged hand back into my pocket, and handing her stuff back to her, but she stopped it from happening.

When I was giving it to her, she rapidly grabbed my bandaged hand and held it tight in her grasp. I winced.

"What's this?" she asked. I thrashed her hands away and put it back into my jacket pocket. "Nick, what happened?" she asked innocently, a little too innocently.

"Nothing," I said quickly. But it was obvious she had already seen it. I thought about nothing else. _I have just exposed our existence. My own flock's existence. Oh well, I'll just pretend I don't know anything. _

The rest of the class period, Max stole some glances behind her, but I kept an impassive face, unusually attentive about what the teacher was saying.

When the period ended, I could hear her calling my name, but I went away as fast as I could. She found it.

I didn't care. I could hear the office people calling my name, but I ran, I ran in the hallway. And I ran outside the school building, hoping to run away from all this, to go into a dark alley, and do what I was meant to do: fly away from here.

Just as I was running, all sound was blocked, except for one clear sound that was behind me. Oh so close.

"Nick! Wait!" It was Max.

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry, I almost couldn't update this chapter because I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped...thank you for those who reviewed for this story. You guys motivated me to write on. I have everything planned out, and I really want to share it with you all. _**

**_I'm not going to be able to reply to your reviews, so just because I don't reply doesn't mean that I'm not reading them. Actually, I take thirty minutes everyday to read any reviews. I just can't reply to them. I read everyone of them, and like a sponge I soak them all up to write another splendid (hopefully) chapter! Please review! I need more energy!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Fang's P.O.V.

It hurt so much to do this, but I did it anyway.

Guess what? I hit Max on the head. Well, not on the exact spot where she got hurt, but hard enough so she'll be unconscious. I carried her off to the school office, knowing that she would be out for a while.

My plan? Max had been hallucinating, she is going insane, and she didn't see my hand or anything, there was nothing weird that had happened. I really wanted to go back to the flock right now, every second I was away from them, I felt like they were about to do something stupid.

And to make matters better, I was going to ask Max something. Just to seem normal. And to live a life.

Max's P.O.V.

Aah, history was repeating itself. My head hurt so much, I didn't want to do anything, but I barely managed to open my eyes a crack to see the school nurse bending over me. Why is everyone bending over me?

"Max, honey? Don't worry, I won't tell the school that you tried to run away. You know, you were quite lucky I was getting in the school building when Nick was coming in," she stated. My eyes shot open at the mention of Nick.

I knew I wasn't crazy. His hand was wrapped and he _had_ been the one who saved me. He was running, and, had I seen slivers ripped open on his shirt at the back when he took off his jacket? What were they for?

Wings? I laughed at myself.

"Thanks Mrs. Darwin. Um… where is he?" I asked trying not to sound too concerned.

"I think he wants to ask you something," she said winking at me. Okay… "I don't think you should get up, Max." she said when I tried.

I got up anyway. "I'm fine," I said.

"No you're not. Nick told me you tripped and felt flat on the ground." Oh no he didn't.

"I did not," I fought for my defense.

"I still don't think you're feeling well," she said stubbornly.

"I'm fine. I can tell for myself, thank you." And I stumbled out of the office and into the hallway.

Nick was casually leaning against the wall, in his usual black jacket scrutinizing my appearance.

"Hello," he said sweetly. I scowled.

"I did not trip. It wasn't like I was going to bite you, I just wanted to say thank you. Plus, it must have really hurt for you to hit that wall," I said simply getting to the point.

"I have a question," he said ignoring everything I had just said. I waved my hand.

"Ask away," I said.

"Would you like to go to the beach party with me, or are you already going with someone else?" he asked without any embarrassments, any uncomfortable gestures, just plainly like a guy.

"Um…" I'm great when it comes to times like this. "Sure…" I said finally. I forgot to be strong, tell him no.

"Great. I'll see you there then," then he left off. I wanted to call out to him, ask him to tell me exactly what happened. But I didn't want to pressure him.

(next week)

The whole week, everyone could basically tell that Nick and I were friends. We ate lunch together, we talked together, we walked to class together, and he always walked home with me. But every day, he seemed to be in some sort of turmoil I couldn't imagine. One day, especially, the day of the beach party, I brought up the courage to ask him.

"Nick? What's wrong?" I asked my fingers twisting together under the lunch table.

"What? About what?" he asked. And he smiled a little… an inside joke?

"I don't know…I mean, you seem tired and…do you have a family problem?" I asked passing the line. I knew it wasn't my business, but hey, that's what friends do. Right?

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing? There must be something. Maybe I can help." I said. His dark eyes had flames rising up.

"You can't help me Max, I can help you maybe, but you can't help me." He stated firmly obviously ending this argument.

"What do you mean I can't help?" I retorted back angrily.

"Not you too," he said. Oh, so it _was_ a family problem.

"Come on—." I couldn't finish the sentence. He stood up. This was our last period together, and he was just going to leave.

"Sorry I'm not old enough to drive you there Max. I'll see you there at the beach party," he said. And he left off.

I grunted and stood up following suit.

That evening, I wore my two piece swimming suit under and put on a light weight outfit over so I could easily change.

Sarah, Hannah, Rachel, or Nicole didn't call me anymore. They were so used to me hanging out with Nick that they didn't care. Everyone in the school basically knew. Sometimes that resulted in making enemies.

"You ready Max?" my mom asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," I said getting my purse that I almost never used, and my hooded jacket just in case.

"Remember, call me to pick you up. I don't care if I'm tired. Don't _ever _walk home by yourself," she said. Ugh, over protectiveness.

"Sure," I said as I headed out the door into the car.

We drove in silence. I looked down at my watch and found that it was 7:30p.m. Good, I didn't want to seem so eager by arriving earlier than necessary, but I arrived at the right time.

We arrived there and the first thing that I saw was bunch of lights hanging and covering trees, lampposts, and verandas. I hadn't been to the beach in a long time, I realized. It was a little chilly, because it was by the water, but otherwise it was fine. There were a lot of people there.

I quickly spotted Nick waiting for me by the drinks. He looked skittish, a side of him I had never seen.

"What's wrong?" I asked attempting for the second time that day. He smiled impishly.

"I've had some bad experiences at beaches…" he said. I didn't understand, was he…afraid?

_**Author's Note: OMG! I am so excited and happy and ecstatic and jumping up and down and so happy…words cannot describe this feeling right now! **_

_**I love you all so much for reviewing and sticking there with me! Your words mean so much, and every word that I wrote on this chapter, it is dedicated to those who have read it! **_

_**I am so happy that so many reviews came, you guys truly do care for this story, you guys truly want me to update, and you guys truly are faithful reviewers! I am like crying right now because of you guys! In a good way of course ) **_

_**Please review for this story also and I will post soon as possible! I need at least 20-25 reviews! **_

_**Thank you: all who review, I really wish I could post all your names up here, but I thought that I should get your permissions first, but I cannot reply to e-mails, so use your awesome imaginations and delusion yourself into seeing your name here. D**_

_**Review!!!!!!!! Eharyn**_


	12. Chapter 12

Max's P.O.V.

Pretty soon, as I had expected, Nick asked me to dance with him.

First, it was just a slow song, and I felt so safe leaning against him in his arms. But I wasn't stupid, I could easily tell that even though we were both happy being here with each other, he was always scanning his eyes like a secret spy as if expecting something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Yes, you can probably notify me as a nosy person. So what?

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly. I shrugged which was a little hard, I was tightly wrapped in his arms. We were swaying to the beat, and I let out a sigh of ease.

He smiled. A full one this time. I smiled back.

"I don't know enough about you Nick. It seems like you always have something more," I told him the truth. That's what 'really really good friends' do right?

"You know a lot about me," he stated simply. I frowned. I was going to let it past this time, because I was so comfortable right now.

A nice ten minutes later, the song finally ended, and there was a mood swing. They played this really loud rock song, and everyone was jumping up and down crazy.

I laughed hallucinating, seeing Nick actually jumping up and down.

"You know, I play the guitar," he said. I laughed.

"And this is coming from a guy who could barely manage to play basketball?" I joked.

"Hey, I came from the other side of the continent," he retorted.

"You should play the guitar for me something then," I said mending his oh-so great self ego.

"Yeah anytime…that sounds so sweet doesn't it, I mean it sounds like—." He couldn't finish sentence. I think he choked somehow…on thin air? He was still calm, but those black eyes betrayed his true emotions, something was definitely wrong.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What's up? Well, that's a funny question to ask Max," he said. What? "Oh no, not here," he said.

"What's going on? What do you mean—." He quickly seized me by my wrist and he pulled me out of the crowd.

"What the heck Nick!" I yelled, and he swung me around so I was nose to nose with him.

"I love you Max," he whispered, and he kissed me passionately for about a millisecond putting his hand at the back of my head and grabbing some strands of my blond hair. "Sorry. You met the wrong kind," he said. And he was off leaving me to linger in his touch.

I looked around panicking. Where had he gone? I wanted to scream out his name, but knew he wouldn't be able to hear me through all this noise.

His touch was hard, but gentle and his taste was so…I couldn't comprehend the words, and just gave up.

I grabbed my purse by the table and started running in the general direction of where he had gone. Apparently, he was the nature type, and he had run off in the little woods over by the edge of the beach. Oh whatever.

I ran as fast as I could; I really did. My flip flops really didn't suit me for this type of recreational spot, but I had to bear with it. Now where could he be?

"Nick! Nick! Where did you go?!" I yelled making a little cup over my mouth. 'You met the wrong kind?' Now that was a strange way of saying 'I want to break up with you,'.

The forest had a little bit of the pale moonlight breaking through, and the thick mass of sharp branches cut through a part of my skin making me grit my teeth together. Then I heard it.

It was like a howl, no it was a cry and a howl, some sort of mix. I spun around on my heels searching for the source of that painful cry.

I'm weird that way. I thought I had seen some sort of wolfish looking creature, and instead of running away, I ran towards it. Curiosity kills the normal average girl. Namely, me.

"Nick?" It was barely a whisper, I was choking on the foggy air in the depth of the forest when I saw the scene.

Nick was…Nick…he was…he…oh my gosh, I felt like I was about to faint. I grabbed on to the nearest tree trunk. Wait, was this a Halloween trick?

Suddenly, everything was forgotten, and my eyes were focused on the scene portrayed before me.

Nick was…hovering. No strings. I gasped and was hyperventilating. What the heck was happening to me?

And the worse thing was that he was being beaten up by…a wolf. But it wasn't just a wolf, it was a wolf with…(gulp) wings? Nick was doing well I guess, I tried to find out where his "wings" were sprouting from, but the maze always ended behind his back.

"Nick?" I tried again testing the atmosphere with my hoarse voice. He was in a deep battle, but then he heard me.

He swung around to face me and his expression was of clear, original fear and horror. I couldn't help it, I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming or not. And then the enemy spotted me.

I found my true sanity right there and then. My eyes made a delusional picture of my boyfriend Nick flying with huge black wings and him fighting this freakish wolfish looking creature: blood thirsty.

I didn't know how I did it, but his face caught my attention, he looked like a young boy behind all that fur and nuzzle. I tried to call him 'cute' but then I ended up shaking, irredeemably laughing.

"Max! Run!" Nick was yelling to me. I couldn't think, I was immobilized right there and then and if he was expecting me to run, he would have been better off asking himself 'where the heck did I get these wings'?

"Hello Max," a coarse husky voice said, and I realized it was coming from the wolf. In my immobilized state, all I did was staring at it.

"Uh…Nick?" I questioned. I then realized how much he was hurt. He was kneeling on the ground breathing laboriously with blood seeping out of his arm. That shook me awake and I ran over by his side.

"Nick!" I yelled and _attempted_ to run, but instead was tripped by the wolf looking thing. He caught me before my face splattered on the ground.

I struggled involuntarily being a good girl. I kicked and screamed and punched him, but he seemed to have some sort of a metal covering, a layer of his skin that was hard as steel. The last thing I knew, I was seeing Nick's horrified face as I was rubbing my knuckles furiously.

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! I NEVER would have guessed that this story was going to have over a 100 reviews. I love you all! **_

_**I would like to mention some people who really touched my heart: **_

_**Insane Winged Girl: Most people who have just started reading my story would have read all the chapters and then type a review only for the last chapter they finish on. Thank you for taking your time to review for every single chapter that made me so happy! Actually, 'happy' is an inadequate word to describe my feelings. **_

_**Angels unseen: Thank you for reviewing for all of my chapters, you too, you really could have reviewed just for chapter 11, but thanks for taking your time and going the extra mile! **_

_**Meepisms: You're one my greatest supporters of ALL time! You reviewed for every single chapter, and you really contribute to my love of writing. **_

_**Rogue4eva: Thanks for reviewing throughout! You really are a great help in writing. Sometimes, I just like to read your reviews again for my sake when I have a writer's block. **_

_**Sweet potato: You are so sweet! You reviewed for all my chapters, giving me awesome positive comments that make me so happy! (Once again, inadequate word)**_

_**BrunetteBarbie21294: Thanks for reviewing! You really are a great, faithful reviewer. Your words mean so much to me. **_

_**Princess Natasha of the Elavie: Thanks for reviewing! Your constructive critics are what I look forward to every chapter!**_

_**There were some confusion about Fang using the word 'confuzzled'. I'm really sorry about that, it just came out, because I use it sometimes, and I forgot to 'be the character'. I will try not to do that again. Thanks for those who reminded me because you noticed!**_

_**I'm going to post more people up here who have been really great reviewers! You're coming on next! Just wait! Delusion yourself for the second time…for now.**_

_**Eharyn**_


	13. Chapter 13

Max's P.O.V.

"She didn't even get hit!"

"Yeah, but she just saw someone flying,"

"She's pretty,"

"It's a great thing Iggy…"

Huh? Where were all these voices coming from? I woke up from my little slumber to find myself lying down on a sofa. My eyes blinked open slowly afraid of what was to be before me.

I saw large beady eyes looking down on me curiously, and I rolled over, falling off. Oof!

"Are you okay?" Oh, now that was a voice I recognized.

"Nick! Where am I?" I asked standing up with his help. I looked around, it was a small living room, well designed. Come to think of it, it was a hotel room.

"I live here," he stated bluntly taking a seat and motioning for me to sit down myself. I took it with gratitude; my head was spinning a little bit.

"Are _you_ okay? Was I dreaming? I think I was, but I smelled the blood, and I saw the..the…wolf?" I asked questioning my own sanity. It sometimes worked, and sometimes didn't.

"She talks!" a voice said behind me. I turned around fast to see a young boy taller than what his age probably was.

"Who are you?" I asked venturing off into the place unknown: Nick's family.

"I'm…I'm…" did he forget his own name? There was an awkward silence.

"His name is George," said the tall boy next to him. He was so tall, I was afraid he was going to lean over and fall.

"George?" I repeated, testing the syllables on my tongue.

"Hey! I don't like that name!" the young boy protested. I watched, curious of the truth.

"So? It's a nice name for you," the other guy said nudging the furious young boy.

"Not like your name? What do you mean? It's your own name," I had to stick in.

"His name is Gazzy," a sweet little voice said. A girl appeared out of the hallway. She was so young and so cute. She smiled at me pleasantly, and I smiled back, ending in more of a grimace.

I laughed. Gazzy? What kind of name was that? I turned to Nick, to see what the truth was, but he wasn't amused. He looked rather stricken, or angry. I looked down on his arm to find it no more than a scratch.

"What happened? So it was a dream after all?" I questioned.

"Hold on. Sarah can I speak you outside?" Nick asked keeping his voice low and deadly on such a sweet little girl. Sarah stepped outside with him with a troubled look on her face. The door slammed harshly, and I was afraid I had done something wrong.

Afraid? That wasn't me. I was the person who was always strong, who always stood up for the people who were getting their books taken away, the person who always comforted others.

I stood up to go after Nick.

"He's in one of his moods I think. I wouldn't bother him if I were you. He could probably chop you in half although I think he would prefer not to," the tall dude said blocking my way in a calm stance. Who was he to block my way?

"Move. I know Nick, he will understand," I said trying to reason with the guy.

"You _know_ Nick!" He scoffed in my face. "You know, I think the most you know about him is that he has purple underwear," he said and muffled a giggle. I scowled menacingly.

"Yeah, plus, Iggy's the one who saved— wait, did I just say Iggy? I mean…I mean…Ivan!" the boy quickly covered. He was now by the refrigerator getting some food.

"Iggy saved who? So, it was true?" I said my thoughts aloud. "For one thing Mister, I know that I saw Nick floating with _wings_ attached to his back and him fighting a mutant that's a half human and half wolf!" I was yelling by the end, and when I stopped. Everything was silent. A little too silent.

So, it's all true?" I whispered tasting the atmosphere with my simple words; I hoped the answer was as simple also.

"Um…you did not see Nick flying. Are you crazy? I mean Max, come on, how can a person fly? They'll probably have wings once pigs fly!" Iggy said faltering a bit. I didn't buy it.

"Oh my god," I said aloud, it was barely a whisper. He looked really uncomfortable, and he groped his hands around.

"Are you feeling faint? Gazzy!" he called. I waved him off, but something else caught my attention.

"Are you blind?" I asked. Oops. He gritted his teeth.

"Yes. Unfortunately," he added. I nodded and then said 'yes' aloud noticing my short term memory loss.

"I don't believe that you guys are related. I mean, are you?" I veered off to a different subject.

"We were all adopted," he replied shortly.

Before I could reply, Sarah stepped in with a small smile playing across her face and Nick following after with his usual impassive expression. I quickly walked over to him and placed my arms on his shoulders, forcing him to look straight into my blue eyes.

I quickly formulated what I was going to ask him. The most subtle, the most easy way for him.

"Nick, explain." I said.

All five of us sat down drawing in a deep breath all waiting for different answers.

(after explanation)

"So…you expect met o believe that you guys have wings and they came from evil scientists that are looking for me because Iggy needs to get his sight back?" I questioned, almost out of breath. They nodded simultaneously. "Um…"

"I know, it's really unbelievable, but it's all true. You saw it yourself," Nick said. I nodded slowly unsure of what to do next.

"I believe you," I decided. It felt like a decision…and important decision. One of those decisions that changed your life forever.

_**Author's Note: Thank you for reviews! I will not be able to update on weekdays, but I will update as much as I can on weekends. So, hang on there with me! There weren't that many reviews this time…and I was a little disappointed…but I know you tried.**_

_**Guys, my friend 'sweet potato' is writing a story called 'Haunting' and I just finished reading it. It's SO GOOD!!! You HAVE to read it. It's a classic original idea that begins with when Max has died, and Nudge had always wanted to be Fang's lover. This writing has real potential, please read and review for 'sweet potato's story, 'Haunting'.**_

_**There were a couple of reviewers who asked if the eraser was Ari. Um…I normally don't like to spoil things for people. But I feel like being a joy-killer today. It IS Ari. Tell me what you think. I didn't want to add too much OOC suggested by some people. **_

_**The question of if Max is going to get her wings back has been repeated several times, and here's the answer: read the story and review, and you'll find out!**_

_**Angel of the Black Death: You're one of my favorite and best reviewers because you always give me constructive critics that make me think twice about what I write. I'm sorry the fight was a little boring. I'll keep that in mind as I write any further action scenes. I really do appreciate your opinions, I need those. Here, do you think I should go back and rewrite that chapter, and update again?**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing! It might be a little far-fetched, but my goal is to get up to 300 reviews at the end of this WHOLE story. I don't know…maybe about 20 more chapters or so…lol Doesn't that just make you smile? **__****_

_**Here are some more dedications: **_

_**Angel unseen: Thanks for your review! I hope I answered your question up there from earlier. Please continue to read my stories, and don't be afraid to ask me any questions or state any opinions!**_

_**Plainlyironic: Thanks for your review! Yes, I despise cliffs too, but I like it when I'm the one who's writing. Lol. Anyways, please continue to read and review! You're one of my most faithful reviewers!**_

_**Pryomanic-Girl: You know I always love your reviews and your nice comments! Please continue to read and review. **_

_**Nathaniel773: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and critics! This person is a great writer herself, and I suggest all of you guys to read and review for her story also! It's really good. **_

_**There are some reviewers, who repeatedly say my name in their reviews. I just LOVE it!!! Eharyn**_

_**Please review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Max's P.O.V.

The next morning, I woke up on my plain bed again under my plain covers, draining in the downy scent that made me want to sleep again. I was about to ask aloud how I had gotten here, but everything suddenly flew back into me. Flew? _Now,_ I laughed.

I felt special now. Even though it would have been normal to hyperventilate crazily after having just known that the guy you like has wings and same with his adopted family because they were captured to a lab full of white coats. Neither less, I felt special.

It was like I knew a special secret that had wanted to satisfy my consciousness all along. Now that my stomach was full, I headed down stairs straining to keep my thoughts coherent under all the happiness.

"Well, aren't you happy?" My mom asked with her eyebrows raised. I guessed she forgave me yesterday for coming home late especially with a guy that I always hung around with.

"Yeah, our test got canceled," I lied for her benefit. I quickly gulped down my waffles with haste and strangled my backpack onto my back. (that sounds so funny! If you get it…Eharyn)

"Okay…today, I'll pick you up," she said. I groaned aloud. This was all a part of her 'get to know about the teenage life' plan.

"Mom, its fine. I can deal, okay?" I asked trying to put some sense into her. But inside for real, I was actually itching to see Nick…umm…I mean, Fang! Yeah…Fang, although that sounded really awkward. I mean, Fang? What kind name was that? But then again…Max…

"Honey? Are you okay?" my mom asked waving her hand in front of me. Oh right! Be sane.

"Yeah. I'm going to just walk home okay? I would really appreciate that…" I cajoled her with an imaginary halo above my head.

"But remember what happened…oh, never mind! Fine. Just be careful. Go on, you're going to be late," she concluded ending this— _my_ winning. I smiled triumphantly and headed outside.

Hannah didn't walk with me anymore, but I was pretty used to it. All my friends practically never cared. Fang was who I cared for too.

Soon, I reached school ready with a list of questions to further elaborate Nick…I mean, Fang's explanation. Call me crazy, but I'm just attracted to guy's who have wings.

"Hey, have you seen Nick?" I asked to this really geeky guy reading on the bench.

He tugged his glasses upward. "Uh…no ma'am. I mean, no. Are you talking about your boyfriend?" he asked. Although aggravated by Fang's absence, I was still satisfied with the fact that the students at this high school were smart enough to consider me and Fang to be boyfriend girlfriend.

"Yeah," I replied and walked away frowning at such difference. He was always here, always before me too I might add, but now that he wasn't here I felt alone.

I walked around the 5 yard radius of our spot and searched for him all over.

After about 10 minutes, it was time to go in the building, and I was spent.

Did he not trust me? I really hoped he didn't regret telling me about himself. Was that why he decided to move to Zimbabwe? I wouldn't allow myself to remain a felon forever. I would have to make up for that.

Throughout the whole day at school, I was flicking my pencil occasionally, but remained immobile: sad and discontent. Every time the door was knocked on or some sign of a person's presence, my hopes would arise hoping that Fang had miraculously gotten a 1 way ticket on an airplane back to the U.S.

It was now after school, and I could involuntarily feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. In the brink of breaking down, although it was a SUPER wimpy thing to do, I walked home languidly.

I never learn from my mistakes. I'm known for that anyway. It was the same alley, the same alley where Fang had taken a smack against the brick walls. The same place where I got attacked…again.

"Aah! Let go, you !" I yelled and struggled within the dark feature's grasp.

"Shh, Max. It's me, Nick," he said. He didn't sound like a Nick.

"You're not Nick, move!" I yelled again kicking him hard. He winced noticeably and let me go. I quickly ran away, but another pair of arms snaked around my waist capturing me in an unbreakable grasp.

"Max! It's me, Fang!" Oh. Oops. I stopped struggling furiously and remained silent embarrassed in my part.

"Why do you sound weird?" I asked suspiciously.

"I got beat up yesterday. I have an emergency Max. I never told you the full story. There's another part to the wings," he admitted in shame.

"Can you let go, first?" I asked the question with difficulty. Why? You ask. Well, his hug was comfortable that's why. Humph.

"No, I can't," he said. Now that was an answer unexpected. "You have to fly Max. Fly," he said calmly. 

"Um…Fang? In case you have forgotten, I'm not the one with wings…" I said unsure of what he wanted me to say.

He laughed aloud. "People remind me everyday. Well, Max, hold on tight," he said. "You pick the perfect place. No one can see us," he said.

What? But as swiftly as he had grabbed me, he picked me up from the ground in bridal style, and ran like I had never seen him run before. We ran the rest of the alley, and then…we flew. No, literally.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed out; I opened my eyes to find wing slapping me on the side of my face. I couldn't believe it, me, the normal average Max Ride was now flying and living the dream in which every human had dreamed of since Adam and Eve. And I was glad Nick was there to 'fly' it with me. Without thinking, I buried my face in the crook of his neck, and he chuckled aloud.

"If this is what I get, I wish I can fly you everyday," he said. But he couldn't fool me. There was some sort of clandestine that was filled in his words.

"Why are you here alone? How come you weren't at school? Who were you fighting?" The last question made me shudder. If Fang had fought someone who was normal, he could have beaten them with a single punch. But I was a part of him now. I had to understand he didn't at the least fight anyone _normal._

"I—I— It was my fault. I wanted to go for a solo flight, and I left them in the hotel…" I knew where this conversation was headed.

"They took them?" I asked nervously not wanting to hit a trigger in him that might lose his balance.

"They meaning the white coats? Yes. They made a proposition, and I had forgotten about the dead line…"

"What proposition?" I asked curious and wanting to know more and more. And forgetting that I was flying, I looked down to find the whole city that had once been was now a mere country side.

"You know that Iggy's blind, right?" he checked; I nodded. It felt like I was traveling the same alley again, not knowing what might pop out. "Well…after the day that you were almost you know…the day when you were alone in the alley you know, I came back home and was sitting there when Angel dropped a bombshell."

"How big?" Wow, I was getting better at going with the flow.

"Okay, straight to the point. Angel had a 'dream' so to say. And she saw the guy Jeb, remember the guy who save us?" I bobbled my head furiously wanting him to go one with no hesitations. "He told us that if you took you to him, he would bring Iggy's sight back."

He drew in a breath, waiting for my reaction. "Are you taking me to them right now?" This was a Fang I hadn't known. The Fang that I had wanted to know.

"No! The thing is…the flyboys, the wolf thingys took all of them away. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy. They want to lure me into them so they can get to you," he said. "And I know that while I am going to go to save the flock, they're going to go for you when I'm gone from this place."

"You're leaving? Without me?" I asked.

"You're saying it so bluntly, Max. It's not that bad," he tried to reassure me failing miserably.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, a fist forming unconsciously.

"Here, I know this really nice cave that I found. It's not anywhere near your home, but don't worry, I left your mom a message saying that you're having a sleepover at Hannah's."

Realization hit me. Hit me hard. "You're going alone?!" I yelled into him. I hoped that would bring some sense into him, but apparently it didn't.

"Max, listen. Do you want to die? Do you not understand from what I told you yesterday? They are white coats! White coats! The mad scientists that made me this way! They do tests on humans, Max," he said.

"So?" I said stubbornly raising my head a little bit.

"You're staying here in this nice little cave I've made for you Max. The choice has been made," he said.

"You can't choose _for_ me, Fang. It's my life, and I want to go save your flock with you!" I said my voice raising.

"NO! Do you think _I_ had choice in getting these wings? Do you think _I_ had choice in what I want to do in my life?! _Do you think I want to live this hell?!"_ he yelled furiously. I could feel his body trembling under the anger, and I felt…I didn't know how I felt.

I had never seen him lose his temper this way before. It made me feel guilty made me drown in my own felon. He breathed in deeply three times and stared straight forward still carrying me, not decreasing his velocity in air.

"Calm down Fang…I won't go with you then. I'll just— I don't know. I won't go. Don't be mad," I soothed him while hugging him close to me tightly and kissing him lightly. I could feel his nerves flowing freely, back to his normal state.

"Sorry Max," he said at last. There we go.

Even though I hadn't done anything hard, after about 5 more hours of flying, I was lethargic to the pit of my bones. We landed silently in the cave Fang had reserved for us.

"Go to sleep Max. You look really tired. I think I'm going to leave tomorrow morning after I see your face," he said. I didn't reply…yet. Instead, I took off my jacket, and made a little pillow about to lie down, when Fang handed me a little sleeping bag packed with food supplies. I took it with gratitude settling down against the cave wall.

"Good night Max," he said. He sounded peaceful as if he assumed that I wasn't going to go with me.

Before I fell asleep, I said my last words. "I guess you don't know how stubborn I am, Fang. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. And it's too bad that your life is chosen for you. I'll cry with you, but that won't stop me from going with you. Good night, Fang. _We_ have a long flight tomorrow."

_**Author's Note: I think I lost some reviewers along the way when I hadn't posted for about a week. Please review! The story is rising to its climax now, and the best part is coming up. Please read and review! **_

_**I have a question: should I make a sequel? If yes, then tell me why, and I'll tell you yes or no. **_

_**Oh yeah, and I'm sorry Max's eyes are blue. I wanted to distinctly make it clear that this is a normal Max. Only Jeb knows the truth about her. **_

_**Please read and review! **_

_**Flamingflie: Thanks for reading my story and reviewing for every single chapter. About some of your reviews, I have a comment: we share the same kind of humor. **_

_**Eharyn**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fang's P.O.V.

Oh, this was so wrong. Max _could not_ go to the School with me. This was torture.

I hadn't meant to yell at Max like that before, and to tell the truth, for the first time, I regretted my earlier anger.

Max had instantly fallen asleep, and I wished so dearly to be able to knock myself to sleep right away with no worries. Only if I had stopped myself from feeling so wimpy and cowardly when Max had stubbornly decided to go with me. The pale moonlight didn't provide enough cliché for a horror movie as horrifying as going to the school.

I rested my elbows on my raised knees and closed my eyes tight. Right now. This instant, Angel or Nudge or Gazzy or Iggy could be tested on. They could be running mazes, they could be forced to drink or eat poison, they could be forced into to telling where I was, or even worse: where Max was.

Miraculously, a few minutes later, I was asleep. I was sinking into a dreamless sleep.

(In dream)

_Fang, you know, you can't hide the secret from the flock forever. I visited you before, and I can visit you in your mind again. _

_**Jeb! What did you do to the flock?**_

_Nothing. Or at least I didn't do anything. I trust you have Max with you. Oh, I miss her so much. _

_**You miss her enough to kill her?**_

_Fang, if you think that I'm going to kill Max, it's a very fallacious reasoning you have there. I will never kill dear Max. I just want to make a friend for you. You'll be Adam, she'll be Eve. _

_**What? You're going to give her wings?!**_

_Hadn't you always wished you had someone you could relate to…so you wouldn't feel so…oh I don't know…alone? _

_**You lay one of your paws on her and I swear I'll…**_

But I couldn't finish my words. A split image shot through my mind.

_Max was screaming in pain, she was thrashing on the ground, blood splattered across her body because of the sharp jabs she had gotten. _

"_Fang! Aaaaahhh!" her scream was unbearable…yet Fang felt happy inside. Almost giddy. _

_A sharp electric pain was shot onto Max's back, and they injected several needles, needles that made her…_

It went on like that forever. Endless screams, and shouts of pain, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape this dream.

"Fang! Fang! Hellooo?! I'm right here! I'm not dying!" someone yelled in my ear. Now that I was conscious enough on my own to focus, Max was shaking me awake with a terrible look on her face.

I looked around and saw that we weren't in the school, thank god. Instead, I was sprawled on the ground sweat and all.

"What happened to you?" Max asked searching my face for an answer.

"Nothing," I said quickly to cover.

"I see. Did you have a horrible nightmare or something?" she asked noting how I looked.

"It's nothing Max. Let's eat breakfast, and go."

We were eating breakfast when I thought up something.

"Max, I've made my decision. You can't go with me."

She smiled and looked at me tensely. "Why not?" Oh man, she sounded confident.

"Because…because you can't fly and I am _not_ going to carry you all the way there. You don't know how heavy you have proven yourself to be," I stated simply hoping to notify her of the absolute false statement.

"Who said we're flying. I'm not _that_ unthoughtful of people, Fang," she shot back with sarcasm glass fulfilled. I grimaced.

"I guess you're going to walk the rest of the way while I fly then," I replied acting like for once my wings were useful and I liked them. It was pretty hard. I stood up walking toward the opening of the cave.

I wished this was everyday, waking up in a normal bed in a normal household looking out a normal window not seeing flyboys attacking you and having no turmoil bubble up inside. But deep back in my mind, I knew there was no time for pleasantries and serenity; I had five ordinary kids to save. Well, with Max.

"Fang! I can be a lot of help. You might only see me as a normal girl with no wings and absolutely no super power, but you don't see what's behind the face—." She pleaded with false sincerity.

"Cut the crap, and let's go," I said and I effortlessly scooped her up flying out of this damp cave.

(A couple of hours later)

"Do you want to land?" Max asked after a while. She hadn't said a single word and I was worried if she was still there.

"No. We're almost half-way there," I replied my eyes drooping involuntarily. Then something harshly slapped across and I flapped my eyes open, panic rising ready to kick some flyboy butt.

Instead it was Max frowning and folding her arms.

"Wake up! Are you about to drop us both?" she demanded with hard eyes boring into me.

"Sorry," I muttered hoping she hadn't heard me. I _despised_ apologizing; it made me seem weak, like I was falling on my knees.

"Here, I'll ramble on so you won't fall asleep," she said cheerfully. I scowled.

"Oh no, don't be like Nudge."

"Your sister? Oh yeah…don't worry, I'm not that talkative. So, I wonder what my parents are thinking right now. When did you tell them that I was coming back at? I mean, this is going to be one loooong sleepover right? Or am I being pessimistic here? And also—." Max stopped suddenly dead cold.

"Do you feel that?" her next words were a whisper. I shook my head. And soon enough, something whipped right across my arm and Max screamed loudly. Really loudly.

"What the—," and that's when I accidentally dropped Max. I dove straight downward for her, which wasn't easy as that the wind slapped me across my face, but nothing can be peaceful for me, right? I can never be that dream guy where I save the girl I like.

The flyboy kicked me right in the stomach, breaking about…oh, I don't know…three ribs? I'll count them later. I swung around doing a back flip in the air while doing some multiple kicks into the weak spots of that…thing (to inadequately describe it).

"Max!" I yelled, but instead of hearing a safe yell, a loud sound to tell me she was alive, or even a frantic shout, nothing returned. All I wanted to do was to save her.

But flyboys never gave me that chance of course. The biggest one, Ari kicked me in the back, thrusting me forward with all his wolfish mighty power. I quickly whipped around without moments to spare to find his fist greet me right in the stomach.

"Where are you going Fang?" Ari snarled right into my ear as I held on to dear life.

"Where's she?" I rasped out attempting to punch him in the nose.

"Arrrgh!" Ari yelled gripping his nose and kicking me in the chest, but this time I was ready. I swung around to the side and using my heels to hit him on the base of his spine.

Nice timing. All the other flyboys rounded me leaving me standing all by myself in the middle.

It's one thing to feel alone in the dark by yourself shunned in a corner, and it's another thing to feel alone when you're the center of attention surrounded by flyboys drooling for your Avian American blood.

**_Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I know this chapter was posted SUPER late, but please don't abandon me! Read and review for this story also! _**

**_Here are some dedications: _**

**_coffeelover369: LOL!!! Your review made me feel guilty for specializing those people on dedications and making YOU feel bad because you thought you had to review for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. Which I would love, but the fact that you have read all my chapters thoroughly including the author's note and loved my story truly means the same thing or even greater to me! Thanks! D Please continue to review!_**

**_firesilk: I want to really thank you for being curious for every chapter, helping me know what the audience is thinking and desiring, really gives me an incentive! Thanks! Please continue to review! You're one of my most faithful reviewers. _**

**_Sapphirepaw: Thank you so much! Your words mean so much to me! You know, just before your review, I had a HUGE writer's block, but then once I read your review, I felt the desperate need to write for those like you who just absolutely LOVE my story. Teeheee! You make me smile! _**

**_MoonStarWithWings: Thank you for your kind words! I know you want to know if the climax is Max getting wings, I am not sure yet. Because there were some people who wanted sequels, but then there were those who said they wanted to wait and see the end before answering if they wanted a sequel...so I think I'm going to see how this fan fic ends, then may be continue it. To me, the climax is YOUR most favorite part where you feel the next chapter will be like food and water for you. Thanks!_**

**_loved1: No, it's not over!!!! Stay tuned! Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry I can't reply to reviews, but I am absorbing in everything you guys say! Please read and review!_**

There were a couple of people who stopped reading my story. Is it because I posted too late? Sorry!

Read and review!

****


	16. Chapter 16

Fang's P.O.V.

"Hey guys, let's reason here…" I guess not. I would have given anything for Iggy to be here. A couple of bombs here and there…

"F24651354 surrender now," the mechanical voice never gets old.

I went after the biggest one first, snapping its huge gigantic wings together. Others took action coming after me. I hit one after another kicks here and there punches up there and down here. I was doing great, in fact.

"Arrgh! " oops, didn't mean for those to come out. Oh that hurt so much! A Kevlar vest would have been some nice protection then if you had a flyboy madly swinging at you with wolf claws. I got a huge swipe at my side resulting in some serious gashes. But at least most them were leaving now.

"Retreat!" Ari yelled, and they left…just. Like. That. My eyes were blaring with some weird figures swimming in the clouds, and my side was burning with hot coals brandishing each bone.

"Max!" I attempted to yell. It must have sounded like a whisper, she didn't respond. "Max! Where are—." I choked on my last words as blood spit out.

I had to land. If I hadn't, not only would Max be gone, but me, the person to save her would be gone too. I landed stumbling to the ground. Oh and to add to further cliché, I happened to land right at the end of a dark alley.

I shunned myself in the corner not able to bear the pain. I could barely hear myself thinking and breathing anymore, and the most I could do was hide behind the nearest tree. I lay my head on the trunk and took off my jacket.

Grunting under such pressure, I wrapped my jacket around the side only to make sure the blood would stop spluttering all around. I wanted to cry out, cry out for all I cared, but I reminded myself no matter what situation I was in, I never wanted to expose myself to the public… it was a price to pay for being an Avian.

Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn Ehayrn iRock.

Max's P.O.V.

"makdjflakejiajds!!! Skjdkfji!!! Mfmapshfo!!!" Okay, it was hopeless.

For the first time in my life, I REALLY felt scared. And to think that Fang faced this everyday…

Finally the wolfish claw was peeled from my face. "Don't touch me you—!" Geeze, it felt like I was being carried for the hundredth time. "Fadfnkasfion!" That was supposed to be 'Fang, help!' by the way incase you're wondering.

Where was I? Good question. I was sitting in a huge black garbage type of thingy, and I had no clue of the outside world. Where was Fang? Where were they taking me? What would happen? Sometimes, the worst thing was to have a rhetorical question not answered.

Finally! Hallelujah! Some light was exalted into the black bag in which I was currently placed when the 'flyboys' opened it.

Oh such luck. They put in some kind of can or whatever and the next thing I knew, it was a nice little snooze button.

Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn iRock.

Jeb's P.O.V. (Yes, enjoy while you can, his P.O.V. will be rarely visited through)

"M24651359 is captured," the voice was clearly transmitted with the new advanced technology.

"Thank you. Bring her back safely with no harm. Did you sedate her with the can?" I asked making sure the protocols were active.

"Yes sir," the reassuring voice replied. I nodded with pleasure.

"Bring her in," the final order left my mouth like honey dropping from a hive. Max, my daughter, was soon to be home to the arms of her father again.

I still loved her. I really did, but she just couldn't appreciate the full quality genetic engineering could hold. Unlike her, I dreamed further, further for the dreams of our children. Max could have wings. 'Wings! Imagine that!' I had told her. Why couldn't she understand. Ms. Martinez that is.

It had been a couple of weeks ago that I had talked to her, and the plan was actually being applied to now. But now, I was beginning to change my mind. Max was going to have wings, right? She was going to fly to places no man would dream of, she would be free, exposed.

But now, I was tired of it. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy already had wings. I have already seen how wings could affect the mind of a teenager, a young kid, a baby. And there were many other wonders in science that I haven't discovered yet…maybe Max could have something better than wings…

"Jeb?" her voice was fairly close behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice was strangely soft.

"She's in," she said. And those were the words I had longed to hear. The words that told me my daughter was finally home. Where she belonged.

Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn iRock.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was in heaven. I had been dying there on the street, bleeding to the end of the very last cell, crying and ripping on the inside, but now, I was safe. Maybe, for the fact that I was a kid with wings, I would land in heaven, with all the other angels with wings; I would finally have a friend who could relate to me…

"_What _is he?" a puzzled voice asked. Never mind.

I groaned aloud, and the pain welcomed itself again taking over my side.

"I don't know honey, but give him some room," a kind woman's voice said. Honey? It was a word I hadn't heard in a long time. Only from Max's mom. It was a word that indicated I was in a normal bed in a normal house.

My eyes shot open and I stood up reluctantly.

My sides blasted open, and I sank down to my knees.

Someone gasped and the woman walked over quickly to my side helping back onto the bed.

"I don't think you're ready…" she waited for me to fill in the blank.

"Nick," I clarified. She nodded.

"Where'd you get those wings?" the same timid girl's voice asked me. She had a sandy blonde hair like Max's…Max!

"Where's Max?" I asked aloud unthinkingly. The woman's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. (lol)

"Max? What's his last name?" she asked cautiously. His?

"Never mind. Where am I?" I asked reminding myself that I was in a normal person's house, with normal people, and possibly in the School's simulation.

"I'm Dr. Martinez. Ella was just throwing away the garbage when she found you dying behind a tree. Don't worry, we're going to help you," she said kindly. I stood up slowly this time, and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry, you can't help me," I simply stated the truth.

_**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! This story has a lot of P.O.V. changes, and I wasn't sure if it should be applied…I didn't know if you guys like P.O.V. changes happening often or not…so, review and tell me how you like this chapter!**_

_**Here are some dedications to these readers and reviewers who really make me smile!!! **__****_

_**Princess Natasha of the Elavie: Thank you for your review! You gave me a slight idea that I had forgotten…you know that? Please continue to read and review for my story! Thank you so much!**_

_**Tessthedragonfreak: Thank you for you review! And here's the answer to your question: No, Max will never be as talkative as Nudge. Dear God, my fingers would ache if Max AND Nudge talked as much…Anyways, thank you! Please continue to read and review!**_

_**Jacky06: Thanks for your review! 'What the hey is going to happen to Max and Fang?' you ask? Well, you are going to have to read and review, don't you? Yes, I am evil. Anyways, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Continue to do your magic! **_

_**Twilightluvr: Thank you for reading my story! It's really nice to have a great writer like you to review for my story! Please continue to read and review for my story! **_

_**cOOkie WriteR303: Thank you for reviewing for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!! Please continue to read and review! Love ya!**_

_**Sunybee: Thanks for your review! It's not bad to use the word 'lovely' too many times! Especially in my story…lol JK…JK…JK Rowlign! Lol Oh well… Thanks!**_

Please stay tuned for the rest of the remaining chapters! I will mention more people later!

Sweet potato, where are you?!

Flaming Flie: Your reviews make me chuckle. Lol Smiles!


	17. Chapter 17

**Fang's P.O.V. **

"Are you sure you want to go _today?_" she asked me for the thousandth time. Was I speaking English, oh sure, now I've become bilingual?

"Yes, I'm kind of in a rush…" Saving some people's lives…

"Just tell me something," she said. Her voice was getting low and the following syllables came in a rush which told me that this was some alert secret. Oh boy.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"I know where you got those wings, Nick," she said. Wwwhhhattt?!!! Did she think it was some sort of Halloween costume?

"And where might that be?" I asked incredulously Her eyes gleamed…sadly?

"Nick…I was just wondering…about earlier. You mentioned Max?" she tried to clarify things here and I decided to go with the flow.

"Yes, Max Ride?" I replied. She nodded.

"Do you know where she is? Do you know if she is safe?" she was now desperately gripping my wrists while tears started springing to her eyes. Um…what was I to do? I wasn't the best at emotional situations. Should I pat her back…should I wipe her tears?

"I am not sure. She's probably in one place where you would never want to be," I simply said that fact, and I guess she took it kind of hard. She sat down in the living room couch and she started sobbing terribly.

"Oh no! Her life is over! Her _normal_ life is over! My own…" she trailed off when she choked on her own tears. Okay, keep your thoughts coherent. I went and sat down next to her, unsure of what to do with that slim figure.

"What do you mean? Do you know her? Are you her aunt?" I asked. More tears flooded her long eyelashes, and she tried her best to cover her face. Her rich brown hair provided as a little curtain by her shoulders.

"I'm not her aunt, Nick! I know all about you Nick; I also know a lot about Max…she's my daughter."

Come again?

**Max's P.O.V. **

"You're fat," I said scanning my eyes over my little inquirer.

She turned quite red, but neither less continued.

"Max, I need you to answer my questions. Have you ever injured yourself before so you needed blood transplant?" What kind of stupid question was that? I mean, for once in my life, I wanted to be asked what my favorite ice cream flavor was.

"You have quite a stubby chin right there," I retorted. Her white knuckles portrayed quite an interesting display for my entertainment.

"Maximum Ride, young lady—." She couldn't finish it.

"No one may call her Maximum Ride, only I can." A man's voice reached my ears just as he opened the door into my little prison cell.

It was a man, a man who looked really familiar to me. A man of such similarities to those of mine.

**Fang's P.O.V. (sorry for so many point of view changes, do you not like them? Well, well, well…why don't you answer it in a review! Lol going on…)**

The sound that came out of my mouth closely resembled some sort of choking noise.

"Um…I'm not sure that your daughter is _the_ Max that I'm talking about," I said awkwardly. She suddenly stopped sobbing and slapped me on my arm. Harshly.

**Dr. Martinez's P.O.V. (very rare indeed)**

I tapped Fang slightly on his arm. Did the boy not understand when he had gone through the similar torture?

"Of course I know it's the Max you're talking about! My husband…he," I paused for a second, not sure of what to say. My memory flooded back to the time when I had met him…

He was a pure genius. We were both enhanced in different criteria of science, very well educated. Until he took the word 'enhancement' in a whole new level.

I was studying to be a vet, my sole dream career. I thought he would similar paths as me seeing that he was interested in genetics and the genes of living organisms. But never did I dream that he would become a…a…a killer.

I knew. I knew all the horrible facts. He would still sometimes call me, I dislocated all calls submitted from the lab's phone. Asked my phone company for a favor, but he would always somehow track me down, and talk to me. Mostly about _our_ daughter.

I wanted to get the government involved, give them a punishment for a crime not worth death. But I was too deeply involved now to get out. I had dug a hole too deep for a ladder to reach. I was stuck.

Eyeing the young patient (emo, I should mention. I had bought him perfectly decent clothes, in fact. But no! He doesn't do anything but to just wrap chocolate chip cookies in a napkin for Max and wear indecent clothes for kids like him. Did I mention, ALL BLACK?!) I noticed how much he missed Max. We shared something in common.

Even though I wanted to talk to Ella about Max, tell her everything I knew, I just couldn't. Ella was normal for once unlike Max or Ari, and I wanted it that way. Somehow, Jeb believed Max was _the_ one.

"Who's your husband?" Fang eyed me suspiciously. Then his eyes widened in shock of disgust. "Is it Jeb?!" he yelled, outraged.

"It's not like I had a say in the matter, Nick! I just—," he wouldn't let me finish.

"Stop calling me Nick!" he yelled. His voice rang through the house and that happened to be the time when Ella walked home from school.

"Mom?" her voice was cowered expecting the worst.

"I'm leaving…now," Nick said getting up and awkwardly raising up a hand for Ella.

He was like a son to me for like two days. He was kind, offered to do chores. Never was one of those teenagers who messed with Ella or did anything to disapprove parents. He was a dear person to me, and although knowing for less than three days, I was going to miss him with all my heart.

"Wait! Will you do me a favor?" I asked. I could see the questions buried in his eyes he wanted to know everything, but he had to leave. He was going to save someone. My daughter, Max.

"Yes?" his voice was a calm whisper.

"Give her this. Say it's from you," I said quietly. There was a reason behind this.

He looked down at the piece I had put before him. It was a silver winged necklace. Perfectly carved at easily rounded angles and details.

"Don't tell her I'm her mom," I said. He looked up while holding the delicate piece of jewelry in his big hands.

"Why? Is Jeb after you too?" he looked like he regretted his sentence. I understood. Of course, if Jeb had wanted to capture me, he would have already known it by now.

"No. Just tell her—." I couldn't finish my sentence. My eyes dropped betraying tears: cold yet hot. Full of feeling.

He nodded gravely. He wrapped his arms around me awkwardly with unease and finally let go giving me a small smile I hadn't seen since he had been here.

I didn't move at all and didn't do anything until I heard those reassuring flaps of his wings.

_**Author's Note: Thank you for all those reviews! You guys are so important to me, an essential ingredient for this fan fic. Please read and review! I love your comments, your critics, and just your enthusiasm for reading my story! **_

_**Some dedications to those who give this story a future:**_

_**Amethyst-Violet: Thank you for giving me a compliment for the POVs. You encourage me to write more and more on different views! Thanks! Please continue to read and review! **_

_**Hey guys! My dear friend, 'RippedIntoPieces' is writing a fan fic called 'YOU SHOULD BE HERE' and 'I CAN'T FREE YOU' Try reading them! I read it and it was really good! Read and review for her story! **_

_**Ilovetwilight99: Thank you so much for your review! It's for people like you that this fan fic is successful! Thank you so much! Please continue to read and review for my story! **_

_**Weasleygrlz07: Thank you so much for your review! Please continue to read and review for my story! Your enthusiastic desires for the future ending of this story help me create my new ideas!**_

_**Bellabff: I believe you are a newbee. Thanks for reading my story! Please continue to read and review! So much more awaits! Now, doesn't that make you smile? Lol**_

You guys rock! Give yourself a Fang Clone!

Eharyn


	18. Chapter 18

Max's P.O.V.

A man walked in…he wasn't just a man; he was a man that resembled so much of me.

"Do I know you?" I asked questioning mostly myself.

"Of course. How are you doing Max?" he asked as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Oh, I'm doing really great!"

"Do you know where you are?" he inquired. I rolled my eyes although on the inside I was terrified of this non-human creature.

"Yes. In a lab. An evil lab," I sounded like a little four year old.

"No, Max. This is a place where science occurs at its full extent. We create creatures of all sort—."

"Creatures from humans! Do you know what you did to Fang?" I yelled back, taking a step back whenever he took one forward.

"Oh yes, Fang. He needs a friend," he said tsktsking.

"I'm his friend."

"Max, you can say you're his friend. But he doesn't have a real one. See, he can't relate to you. He's different, and he'll always be different. You can never understand him," he spat the words out and it stung me like a thousand wasps.

It was true, that's why. No matter how much Fang could explain to me how much he wanted me there, how much of a good friend I was. I was never going to have wings, and I surely wasn't going to be like him.

"There's one way you can be his friend though, Max," he said mysteriously. I tried to look away from his pressuring gaze unsuccessfully.

I didn't reply.

Suddenly, the door bolted open and the woman came back in. We both looked up and she smiled broadly at the man.

"Jeb, we have the ingredients ready. Is the experiment in condition?" she completely ignored me.

"Of course," he answered and I could literally hear his smile even when he was turned away from me. He stood up and straightened his back.

"Nice to meet you Max," he said. I didn't get it. Why did his voice sound so sad? A familiar voice that rang in the back of my mind? "Bring them in, let's give her some entertainment." Excuse me?

Four figures entered the room, and I could tell them from anywhere.

"Hi Max!"

"Hey Nudge!"

Fang? Where are you?

Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn Eharyn iRock

Fang's P.O.V.

I was almost there. I wasn't an expert on geography, but I knew Arizona was pretty close to California. Right?

There, I could see the distant territory of the evil white-coats. I couldn't exactly pinpoint the place from this high, but the vastness and the melancholy taste of the barren place told me right away that this was it.

But it was weird. Right about now, there was supposed to be evil erasers, flyboys attacking me. Why was there nothing? I felt so empty entering the welcome doors of the laboratory.

Max's P.O.V.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Is Fang here yet?" Angel asked. I hugged her tightly. She was the closest I had to a sibling.

"No. He's almost here. I can feel it," I said.

"This sucks. They don't even give us decent food," Gazzy stated the truth for all of us.

"This is a sound-proof room, right?" Nudge asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes," I breathed out.

"I have an idea," she said. We all gathered around eager for our distributed jobs.

About two days later, Fang still wasn't here. But our plan was going well.

"No, kick right here!" she said. I couldn't be of much help, but everyone else was.

Nudge's supernatural power of sensing the history of things helped us in knowing the sensitive spots of walls. So far, the plan was going well. It took us two days.

I sighed. "Are you sure this is working?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Yes!" they all chorused at the same time irritated at my constant questioning. I nodded dubiously.

Then it happened.

"Yes! WE DID IT! OH YEAH!" Gazzy punched the air enthusiastically, and I quickly turned around and stood.

First, there was a vibration running through…

"OMG! We're finally out! Max, don't you just think I'm a pure genius. I think it's a side effect of being an avian hybrid, I mean, who would have ever thought of that. Not to take all the credit of course…"

"Nudge shut up!" we all yelled simultaneously. The wall cracked for a bit, and then it popped open like a can. Creating an opening by the side. Now this was where I took over.

"Right, guys! Listen up, we're exiting through here, and we're always going to stick together. Let's just get out of here first!" we all ran with no second breath knowing that this was one chance we couldn't miss.

I ran as fast as I could. It took me back to the memory of last year's track team. I had been pretty well up to date in that. But the flock was a heck a lot faster than me. Even Angel. Not to hurt my pride, of course.

"Faster! I here them coming!" Angel yelled. Everyone heard her small voice clearly amid the rush.

They were all ahead of me. I poured on speed, and I realized I had been running a lot lately. Running away from, or running to.

"Max! Behind you!" Nudge yelled, and Iggy slowed down to speed me up. I ran and ran, but of course, it wasn't that sigh-of-relief moment where I escaped luckily. In fact, I tripped.

Laugh all you want. I tripped _up_ the stairs. Who knew there were stairs in a laboratory? I stood up quickly, continuing no matter how much my lungs were bursting open. But I was a little too late.

"Code M escaping!" some thing said behind me. And before I knew it, fingers wrapped around my ankles, and I was caught.

"Go! Run!" I yelled when I saw the panic stricken faces of the flock. I would have laughed later about the irony there. Iggy nodded solemnly and the last thing was a blur. He picked up Angel, and yelled for the flock to move. Angel's horrified face was soon covered up by the heavens.

Fang's P.O.V.

Wow. Why was it so quiet? Hmm…I hadn't had peace in a long time, and to find silence all around me, I kind of liked it. I swear I could have started humming a little song then if I hadn't been alerted by the sudden blare of the walls.

An annoying siren rang through the whole laboratory shaking the ground below my feet. I jumped up in surprise and tried to conceal myself behind some wall.

I thought they were after me, but soon I heard different voices. Voices of my flock.

Was I dreaming the voices in my head? But it ran clearly, and I couldn't have mistaken it any more than seeing a pig fly.

"Go! Run!" she yelled. She meaning Max. The Max. My senses were high and every little living and nonliving factors were keenly portrayed. I ran toward the direction of Max's voice.

I didn't know if I should have felt relief for hearing her voice alive, or should have felt death close upon me when I heard her voice crack and every sign of life disappeared.

_**Author's Note: OMG!!! Guys, thank you so much for your reviews! You guys truly are amazing! I mean, I just LOVE checking my e-mail and seeing all the reviews that poured in! **_

_**Okay, everyone has a goal in life. And here's mine: I really want to reach the goal of having up to 300 reviews. I know it's a pretty far-fetched dream, but you can make it happen! (okay, that sounded really corny) lol**_

_**I need more reviews!!!**_

_**So, yesterday, I was going through all the accounts of those who reviewed for my story, and I just loved seeing my name under fav. Author or fav. Story! **_

_**Here are some more dedications: **_

_**LOL-ninjas-stole-my-homework:**__** Here, have an Iggy clone! Just for you! Lol Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to read and review!**_

_**Plainlyironic:**__** Thanks for reviewing! Max makes you laugh, eh? Well, I guess I'll be putting mostly Max point of views then. **_

_**Guys, a lot of you enjoyed the point of view changes. I'm thinking I should do it more often. Thanks! **_

_**!Eharyn!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Fang's P.O.V.

I don't know about you, but it's not my everyday routine to bump into your counterpart. If I was a girl, I would have squealed. But after years of training, I have mastered to keep myself coherent.

"Oh hello," the thingy said. I didn't need to look up; in fact he was _exactly_ like me. I would have continued the nice little small talk there, but didn't bother. I punched him right in the nose.

There was a huge crack sound that must have made a huge bruise in my knuckles. I tried not to show how thickheaded he was, but couldn't help but attempting for the second time. _Crack._

"Ouch. Watch it," he said merely rubbing his nose. I shook my hand and thought of the most plausible solution.

Run. Run where ever your feet may take you. Fate decides.

"Well, well, well. The mouse wants to run," he said in the same familiar voice. Well, it was mine. "Sorry, wrong term! More like avian hybrid!" he cackled crazily.

He started chasing after me. But then soon, I bumped into a wall I hadn't seen before. Then I realized something.

I had just walked into a room. A simulation room. There were walls where air particles swarmed. There were obstacles incapacitating you to your weakest point. Your death point.

"Already, eh? Let's have a go," he said. I said. Whatever. He charged at full velocity dodging invisible walls and eventually knocking me down to the last of my ephemeral breath.

_**Author's Note that's so important you will not be able to sleep tonight if you skip this. **_

**GUYS! I WAS SO HAPPY THAT I WAS CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT SEEMED LIKE TEN MORE CHAPTERS TO REACH MY GOAL OF 300, IT MERELY TOOK ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY, I…I…WORDS CANNOT EXPLAIN THIS…THIS…SPLENDOUR!!!!!!!!!! **

**CONTAIN YOURSELF, EHARYN. **

**OKAY, I WILL NORMALLY NOT PUT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IN MIDDLE OF STORY. BUT I WANTED TO THANK YOU SO MUCH, THAT I HAD TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE WAS READING THIS. **

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

On with the story…

Max's P.O.V.

"Wake up, Max…"

"No leave her in this state. The pain would be less…painful." A cold chuckle ran through the…no, I couldn't tell the temperature of the room. My surrounding was put inside a barrier.

My feelings were subdued. I forgot everything. I forgot how it felt to love someone or to be loved. I forgot about sleeping and I forgot about living. I forgot my starvation and I forgot about myself.

I forgot how cruel fate could be.

I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. No, I couldn't wish. I couldn't do anything. I didn't care what happened to me now. What was the point of living when you couldn't feel anything?

"Before we start, how is experiment F doing?" the same voice seeped through my ears, but I couldn't have cared less.

"Fang? He's still in the simulation room. I think our clone was a bit too strong. He's…near death," the other voice said like they failed something greatly.

Fang? Hmm…what a strange name. But imagining and wondering wasn't a part of my system. My only goal was to be subdued and be kept subdued.

"He's not a failure, Johnson! He's a masterpiece! What are you talking about? Of course he's strong enough! Keep him in there. One of them must win in order to…" the man didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. The two remaining humans in the room shivered at the thought.

But I remained who I was. Or who I was to be.

"No wait! On second thought, bring the clone here. He told me he wanted to watch the process," the same cold voice. He sounded like…broken velvet. A chain chopped off at the wrong parts. The metal bits crashing into each other on the cold slippery surface.

"Okay. What about Fang?"

"Set him in one of the containers with his flock. The flock would want to see him…" he didn't finish his sentence again. They both knew the flock would not want to see Fang only half alive. But they assumed.

That's what science was. Assuming something would happen, and once it did, take the fame. If it didn't happen, then make it happen.

"Okay," the other man said. His voice was kinder. But that was all I could differentiate. I was in a state of complete obliviousness and it hurt for me to use my brain.

When the assuring door closed slowly behind the man's leaving, the cold man waited until he could no longer hear the other man's footsteps.

"Max. Have you ever heard the saying, 'chase after what you want'?" I didn't answer. I couldn't. It didn't feel right to interrupt his words.

"Well, I have been most definitely been chasing you long enough," he said with obvious smugness. I closed my eyes. I wanted to fall asleep and just be there.

Something touched me. When my eyes flung open, I realized he had slapped me harshly, but I hadn't felt the sharp touch of his cold hands. I had only felt a touch of the man, and the man was angry I hadn't felt him thoroughly.

"Listen to me, girl. You'll soon learn to respect me than just dozing off. Ah, here he comes," he finished. And although my eyes were open, I really wasn't seeing things.

But I did see the face. An angel's face.

"Fang 2's here. I couldn't find the flock. They ran away. Flew away," Johnson said. The cold man's eyes widened in shock, but then quickly transferred to disgust.

"Oh well. We don't need them anymore. Just take Fang and throw him out of the lab. He'll survive," the man said.

"Fang," I said. He frowned and then burst into laughter.

"Oh, how cute. She thinks I'm her boyfriend," he said true disgust. My eyes opened a bit wider.

"Fang," I said again. The word was starting to feel foreign to me. My tongue was twisted in an awkward position.

"Let's just get this over with," Fang said. This wasn't the Fang I knew. Maybe he had a plan up his sleeves. Something special…for me.

"Okay. Give me the injection. And the cell bottle number 4," the man said, and it began. What began?

My avian-hybrid life began.

Fang's P.O.V.

"We're not all evil, you know. I mean, I know I work here and everything, but I…I really don't have the hear to just leave you here to take care of yourself. I mean, I think you're only…what, about 15 or 16? Can you hear me?"

Yeah, I heard him. I coughed out blood. That was supposed to mean 'yes I can hear you.' I marked my words with blood. That was the first sign of life.

"Well, what can I get you before I am zapped into the lab again?" he asked. His voice was fading now, and I had to make sure this was the last favor I could ask before whatever happened to me.

"Max," I rasped out. It sounded horrible. "Max. Save her…Dr. Martinez…" I didn't finish the sentence. I hoped the man understood. The kind man who was similarly like…like…Jeb.

"Dr. Martinez? The wife of Jeb? Max? That's our new experiment! She's…I'm sorry son, but she can't be saved anymore. She's being experimented right now, I think," he said.

Well, I died.

"Oh okay! Don't die on me! I'll do my best. Here, just lie down," he said.

I guess that worked.

_**Author's Note again: Dedicated to everyone who reviewed! **_

_**OMG!!!!!!!! I am so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**!Eharyn! Your dedicated author, reviewer, friend, and your lovable friend! **_


	20. Chapter 20

The nice guy who helped Fang's P.O.V. (lol)

In fact, Eharyn, I have a name.

My name's Edmond. Ed for short. It's a small world and the fact that I was kneeling behind this poor, young boy working in this crazy lab was all because of relations.

I want to make something clear. I didn't get recruited for this job after many hours of begging. There was an accident. My best friend had almost died after that terrible incident, and I poured all my money in to help save him: my left-over college funds, my savings bonds, and I swear I could have called the salvation army to help me.

Then some mysterious calls started coming in. First, I thought it was used as a way of commercialism. They usually came during the night and even if I had left home to be in the hospital with my best friend, they found me. The calls found me.

Secondly, the calls came in a disguised voice. It was a strangely altered voice, and I could tell. I was a genius, like my brother, and I was attending MIT. But of course, after having used all the money to proportionate my friend again, college kicked me out after I didn't pay for a long time. Technology had been my favorite and most enhanced field of course.

First the caller would say "Hello Ed, I have a proposition for you,". I took it as a joke at first. I would be scared to the pit of my bone, but I wouldn't let the caller know. I ignored him for a long time.

Until came the day when the caller forgot to alter his voice. And I immediately recognized the person who was so-called 'dead' and 'gone' for a long time.

It was my brother, Jeb. I thought I was dreaming at first, but I was sane enough to know that all my life I had believe my brother was still alive even after the so-called experiment in his dorm.

"Jeb? Is that you?" I questioned him through the phone. He seemed surprised. He started cussing away like a good old pirate would then confessed his sins.

He invited me to this place as a technician to provide me money for my best friend. Even after he had broken our parent's hearts and even after he had killed our family till we were half-alive, a part of me still missed him. I took the offer.

Now, holding the limp boy in my arms, I realized what I had chosen for myself. I walked and walked. There were no trees to be found for miles in this area, so I knew that I would be found and sent back right into the lab again, but they didn't chase me down.

"Fang!!! Hey! Do you see that?!" A voice called over my head and I froze in my tracks. No, it wasn't the voice of my brother, Jeb. It was a voice of an innocent child looking for a friend.

Four figures from high above slowly descended down to my level and landed gracefully by me. I froze with shock.

"Hand—him—over," the tallest of them said. His pale blue eyes told me he was blind, but he didn't care. He knew I was there.

"I didn't do anything! I'm trying to help him. Listen—," I tried to reason with them. I understood what they felt like: seeing their best friend like a brother hanging limply in a white coat's arms covered in blood. I knew what it felt like to lose a best friend.

"If you don't want to end up with a—." the pale boy couldn't finish. A young, sweet little girl interrupted him.

"No! Iggy, I read his mind. He was really trying to help Fang. We can take him with us!" she suggested. I involuntarily nodded. It was a heck a lot of a better offer than being beaten by a hybrid.

"Are you sure? How is Fang's condition?" the boy asked dubious of my innocence.

"Um…not so good," the other girl said. The tall boy named Iggy stiffened.

"Carry him," Iggy said. And that was the first flight I had taken with five avian-hybrids my own brother created. I felt sick to my stomach.

Fang's P.O.V.

The sound of mechanics whirling around my head was enough to remind me that I was still in the lab. I opened my eyes slightly testing the air around me.

"He's awake! I knew I knew what I was doing!" a man's voice said. Wait, I recognized that voice. It was so similarly like…Jeb!

"I—will—kill—you," I managed to grunt out. My head fell limply onto the soft cushiony thing. I felt like the devil himself.

"Wow, that's the thanks I get for saving your life," he said. Outrageous! Saving? He had been the one to destroy our lives and make us into hybrids and he talks about…about…saving?! I wanted to smack him in the face. But the appointment would have to wait. I couldn't move a bit.

"Guys, I think Fang's awake," Jeb said again. Wait, was history repeating itself? Was I back at the E-house back in Jeb's arms?

I could hear my flock scrambling about him and coming near me. My senses were a bit dulled but I knew they were relieved.

"Oh my gosh, Ed, your invention did work!" Nudge's voice rang clearly. I could recognize that girl's voice anywhere. Many years of it being ebbed to my voice-recognizer, uh, yeah.

"Of course it worked! Were you doubting me?" Ed asked. So it wasn't Jeb after all. They were all laughing now and I could feel the vibration running through the bed.

"We just have to make sure he stays awake," Iggy's solemn voice made me almost smile. I knew that he was staying strong, reminding himself he was the strong one and he should be the one to remain suspicious of this so-called Ed.

"I think he can hear us," Angel said. "Which means he's alive!" she squealed. Gosh, did everyone think I was dead? "He wonders if we all thought he was dead."

I tried to laugh which turned out to be some outrageous fit of coughing.

"All you have to do now is rest…" some soothing voice told me. No! What about Max?!

"He says we have to save Max," Angel stated firmly. I didn't even try to block her out of my mind. She understood. "But it's too late, Fang. We can't," she said.

No it's not! Tomorrow. We're leaving tomorrow! I yelled not so subtly. Angel suddenly jumped from the bed.

"It's a sacrifice of five you're taking Fang," she said gravely.

Sometimes I think she's a fourteen year old stuck in a six year old's body. Where did she get all these fortune cookie sayings?

Ed's P.O.V.

Everyone was sleeping in the hotel right now. Everyone but me. Fang was lying in the bed, and the good news was that he was getting better every second. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and including Angel, they all wanted a good night sleep for today. Well, except for Iggy that is. He's 'keeping watch' What kind of a cruel world was this? Teenagers keeping watch for mutant wolves!

Anyways, I was going to my own room which Angel 'helped' me pay. Everything was silent, and the silence was just right for me. My childhood had always been this way anyway.

That's when it happened. The room-service phone right on my nightstand rang. It wasn't a loud ring which will awake everyone. But it was a muted ring only I could hear. That was strange. It felt as if the phone call was made especially to me.

I reached for it and clamped it slightly next to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. Probably some commercial.

"Hello Ed. Max is ready."

I knew that voice too well. I was soon left with interminable beepings annoying continuing in my ear. I dropped the phone. Those words sent a chill through my spine traveling down through my body.

_**Author's Note: Thanks yall for all those reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Okay, you smart ones, I guess you already know who that voice was from! **_

_**Well, thank you everyone for reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm sorry to say, I can only update once a week now…but hang on there! (unlike that mysterious caller) **_

_**More reviews!!!! Thanks everyone. For real. I really love you all! **_

_**!Eharyn! Your friend, your reviewer, and your beloved writer! **_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:  
Fangs POV

"What do you mean 'Max is ready'?"

My eyes snapped open as I heard Ed say that. I knew that Ed didn't think  
anyone could hear him. Ed was wrong. I happened to have better hearing than  
a normal human being. That was probably because I wasn't a normal human  
being.

I listened a bit longer but apparently the line went dead, because Ed  
didn't say anything else before he hung up. Not that it mattered. I had to  
go back to the school and save Max. No matter what she was ready for. I  
didn't even want to think about all the stuff they could do to her.

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pains in my torso. Some things were more  
important. Ed's head snapped up. "What do you think you are doing?" he  
asked me but I barely heard him. "You're not fully healed yet!" he  
hissed, attempting not to wake the others up. The others. I looked down at  
them, but I couldn't take them with me. This was all my fault. I vaguely  
remembered Ed saying something about Max when I first "met" him, but I  
couldn't really remember what it was…

PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

**_GUYS, YOU SHOULD ALL THANK MY FRIEND 'PRINCESS NATASHA OF THE ELAVIE' SHE MADE THIS UPDATE POSSIBLE!!!!!!! SHE WROTE THIS COMPLETE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM JUST UPDATING IT! PLEASE, DEDICATE YOUR REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, 100 ALL TO PRINCESS NATASHA OF THE ELAVIE!!!! THANK YOU!!!! _**

It still didn't matter. I had to save her. I jumped out the window and  
flew toward the School.

I flew as fast as I could, but I could only reach 30 knots (A/N: about 37  
m/h) with my injuries. I cursed a lot.

Suddenly, without my even noticing them I was surrounded by about five  
erasers, and they were being led by… I felt the blood drain from my face.

"What have here, Ari?" asked Max, who now apparently had wings!

"Why, Max, I do believe we have an intruder," Ari answered this new Max,  
smiling his head off. Max flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder like  
he'd seen her do a million times before.

"Max," I pleaded desperately with her, "it's Fang! Remember?"  
Max's brow furrowed as she tried to concentrate, and I had hope… until Ari  
attacked me.

I let out an "oof" as all the air in my lungs left me, and I punched Ari  
hard in the side of his face. He let go of me and fell back, but I was only  
attacked by another Eraser. "I-will-kill-you-for-what-you-did-to-Max!" I  
said between punches. Then I felt another fist smash into my back. I whirled  
around to face them, and saw Max, hovering two feet away from me with a  
determined expression on her face. "Max," I started, but another Eraser  
launched at me from the side, and I tumbled down with him.

After I managed to kick that Eraser off of me and regain altitude, Max was  
nowhere to be found. Until I felt someone's foot connect with my side. I  
turned and there was Max again, with the same determined expression.  
"Max," I started saying stuff to trigger her memory. "Remember I went  
to you're school, and we were in gym together, and I sat behind you in  
second period biology! We went to the dance at the beach together!" I  
would have continued, but at that moment Max did something. I wasn't sure  
what she did, but at that moment a large rock flew in my face. Max didn't  
throw it, but she made it move! When I ducked more rocks came at me, and I  
was doing my best just to avoid them.

No more Erasers were coming at me now. They were all standing around me,  
watching Max send her missiles at me, and cheering when one of them hit. It  
was all I could do to keep dodging the things. Max hadn't been an accurate  
thrower, but now she was directing the rocks with her mind. Needless to say,  
I was impressed.

Suddenly, and Eraser fell. He just fell. Nothing hit him; no one kicked him  
or anything. He just stopped flapping his wings. I smiled. I knew what that  
meant: Angel. And Angel meant the rest of them.

As if on cue, another Eraser exploded. Go Iggy! Or the Gasman, whichever  
one planted that. Then another one exploded, and I could tell that that one  
was Iggy's handiwork. It was a bit bigger than necessary. Nudge zipped  
past another Eraser with her fawn colored wings, and then punched him in the  
nose, and zipped behind him. As I watched, she grabbed his wings and pulled  
them together. The Eraser cried out in pain and fell to the ground like one  
of the stones Max had been throwing a moment ago. Now all that was left was a  
distracted Max, and a furious Ari, who I launched myself at the moment the  
move was possible.

I kicked and punched Ari. He kicked and punched me. I don't really  
remember the details. I stopped really thinking and just obeyed one word  
commands that came from somewhere in my subconscious. Kick. Duck. Punch.  
Duck. Fall. Rise. Turn. Kick. I found myself winning, and Ari eventually  
dropped like the rest of his team. Except for Max, who was watching us with a  
puzzled expression on her face and about twenty or thirty stones whirling  
around her like electrons around a nucleus. Angel, I thought as hard as I  
could, don't hurt her. She doesn't remember us. Just make her go to  
sleep. Angel nodded once. She turned to Max.

"Sleep now," she said in that sweetly scary voice of hers. Max's  
eyelids fluttered a bit before they closed, and I dived and caught her as she  
fell.

"Now what?" Iggy asked.

"We need to go some where safe," I told him, but I was looking at Max.  
"Some where we can plan our next move without worrying about intrusions from  
Itex." Angel was the first to pick up on what I was saying.

"Dr. Martinez's house," she said, and I nodded.

"Yup," I said, and flew in the direction of Arizona. I didn't look  
behind me to see if the flock was following. I really look in front of me  
either. Mostly I just looked at Max. "If there is a God," I whispered,  
"please let him help Max remember me. Please."

Sorry I couldn't update in SO long! Hope you haven't given up on me!!!

Once again, it was all 'Princess Natasha of the Elavie's' doing that this chapter has been updated! Can you believe it?! She wrote the whole dang thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess Natasha of the Elavie: Thank you so much. You're a true, good friend. I don't care if I'm being corny, I really want to let you know how much I appreciate you dedicating yourself to this story, and to me. Thank you so much!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

We stopped at a hotel. My talk with the receptionist was short.

"One room please," I said. The lady looked at me to the girl in my arms. The stranger. She was starting to shake, mumble. I impatiently nudged at Max. "Get me a freaking room. God will never forgive you for having killed a person." The kind receptionist quickly nodded and asked,

"Should I call 911?" nervously.

"Look," and I leaned in closer, she was only half my height. She cowered and handed me the keys. Iggy took them expertly, and the flock followed, not saying a word. Next thing, Angel was next to me.

"Fang…I'm sorry." I didn't look at her. I would start to feel mutinous about my long reputation of staying composed.

"Can you read her mind?"

"Yes. She's like a machine…all she thinks about is death. Right now, she's thinking about Ari."

I nodded and walked into the room, she was flipping over in my arms now, struggling to keep her eyes open, but they continued to drift downwards. "Guys, Iggy, can you go and buy some take out for us?" my voice weary, not my own.

"Sure," he tried to sound light-hearted, I could tell. I'd brought the whole flock down…all because of a girl. _Not just any girl Fang,_ Angel chimed sadly in my head. I grunted. "Come on guys," Iggy mentioned to the rest of the flock. I looked up.

"It's dangerous that you guys all move at the same—," but I didn't finish. Iggy, with his blind eyes gave me a knowing look. _You need time to persuade her, get her to remember you. _Then Angel said, _He says, whatever it takes. _I choked on spit. _Just go,_ I thought to her.

The flock left, and silently, I laid Max down on the only bed in the room. But as I tried to put her down, suddenly her arms clung onto my neck, biting into my skin. I gasped in shock, the pain was sharp. I tried to pull her off of me, but she clung on, then her feet touched the ground. She pushed me up against the wall.

"You!" she scowled. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hurt her, though I'd done it before. I just stood very still, as her pain traveled more acutely. I pushed her away from me, but before anything else. She punched me, hard. "Where's— Ari?!" she grunted. I took her shoulders and tried to shake her, but her tense muscles came up as a fist around my jaw.

"Max! Pull yourself together—"

There was a fight right in that room. Whatever I said seemed to go through one ear and out the other for her. All I could do is try to keep myself alive while still keeping her safe. She screamed, but I didn't, too much racket would draw attention.

"Max, stop." I commanded her. Then I couldn't stand it anymore, the ravenous look in her eyes, her genuine desire to kill me, to hurt me. My mind wrapped around the fact: this isn't Max. I grabbed her shoulders and with all my strength this time, pushed her onto the bed. I towered over her.

She struggled hard and ferociously. "Max, listen. Just try to remember me. They did some things to you and—," but then her knee came digging into my crotch, right there. I groaned and fell over, landing right on top of her.

She squirmed under my heavy body and I tried to get up, but the pain was blinding. "Max," I grunted out.

My hands groped around and pushed her down, a finger pushing down on her pressure point. She went limp instantly.

"Get your hands off of me," she mumbled. Was that an embarrassed look? _WAS MAX GOING TO BE HERSELF AGAIN?! _But then I realized what she was talking about. My hands were on her breasts, my other hand around her head and pressing at the back of her neck.

I blushed and instantly came off of her, and though I thought she was going to attack me again, she stood up slowly, with me gazing into her, and straightened out her shirt so her bra strap wasn't showing.

"They did what things to me?" she asked slowly. Her voice was calm, but no one could say there wasn't a growl in her voice.

"You have wings. You didn't have them before…" She suddenly turned around.

"What are you running away from?" she asked, walking closer to me. Her voice was a whisper, her eyes searching me. I eyed her wearily, this sudden calmness made me all the while more cautious.

"Fly boys. Ari."

"What have you done?" She was close enough for a hug, but she was also close enough for a knock-out punch.

"Nothing. They created me, and now they want to destroy me."

"No. They want to find you and bring you back. More tests."

"And you're okay with that?" _Max, are you crazy?_

"It's for the future of science. I'm an orphan, and they raised me. It's the least I can do."

_No, no, no you're not. No, you're not, Max._


End file.
